A Healer's Kiss
by reiko
Summary: Botan had no choice but to run away to save her and her unborn child’s life. On the way to her new life, she stumbled upon Hiei who didn’t really care. All alone and scared, she asked for his help. In exchange, she gave him an offer he couldn't refuse
1. Prologue: One Sleepless Night

**Title: A Healer's Kiss**

**Author: Reiko**

**Summary: **Botan had no choice but to run away to save her and her unborn child's life. On the way to her new life, she stumbled upon Hiei who didn't really care whether she lives or dies. All alone and scared, she asked for his help. In exchange, she gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.

**A/N: **Tada! A Hiei/Botan fic for you H/B lovers out there! I swear, this couple rocks! I read one fiction and I totally got hooked. Now, this is my first attempt in writing a multi-chapter HB fic so please be kind… be rest assured though that I poured my best into this ;

Here's the first installment! I hope you like it!

Hiei: Baka! You forgot the disclaimers!

Reiko: Oh… ehehe… I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters here… don't know if I'm going to make OCs though…

**A Healer's Kiss **

**Prologue – One Sleepless Night**

_Lightning._

She shivered as another loud clap of thunder echoed around the hollow cave. She hugged herself, feeling cold, the wet fabric of her pink kimono clinging onto her bake skin. Unconsciously, her teeth chattered as the terrible chill gnawed on her skin. Just then, a reassuring arm draped itself around her shoulders making her shiver again.

_"Don't be afraid, Botan."_

_The gentle voice made her look up only to see tired, but warm, chocolate brown eyes staring at her. She shook her head._

_"Iie," she whispered, her pink eyes already adjusting in the dark. "I'm okay. Just a little cold." For an added effect, she forced out another one of her cheerful smiles._

_Despite the situation, the young man beside her chuckled._

_"Liar," he said. Then he sighed, his head tilting from left to right as he scanned the area. "I guess we have to stay inside this cave for a while. From the looks of it, it'll be a very heavy downpour."_

_"Yeah," agreed Botan, looking around the gloomy cave as well. She just knew how terrible stormy weathers were in the Makai. Tropical rainstorms in Ningenkai were nothing compared to what the demon world sometimes experience. "Do you think the others are okay?" she asked._

_As if on cue, his thoughts wandered to his friends. After that very long and tiring goose chase to capture some stupid but powerful youkai, the Rei Kai Tanties got separated. Kurama fell into a portal leading to God knows where while Hiei and Kuwabara got blasted off course when a sudden blast of youkai energy erupted in front of them while they were running. Due to the thick smoke and the heavy rain, he lost track of his two remaining friends only to leave him with Botan, who he was able to catch on time when a lightning struck her oar. _

_He shrugged. "They can take care of themselves," he replied surely. Suddenly he found himself snickering, the thought of Hiei and Kuwabara stuck together in some other cave or something, taking refuge, floated inside his head. "They are probably trying to kill each other as we speak," he thought with raw amusement. _

_"Oh dear, I wonder what's going on with Hiei and Kuwabara," she said worriedly._

_"Nah, Hiei won't kill him," he said, shaking his head. "And I doubt KuwaBAKA would do something stupid to trigger Hiei's hatred."_

_"Just as long as he didn't mention Yukina's name, I think everything will be just fine," she seconded._

_Then silence._

_She was about to say something when another loud clap of thunder came once again. She nearly jumped with fright. Without thinking, she moved closer to the warm and strong body sitting beside her for security._

_He laughed softly as he felt her almost snuggling against him. After a moment, he spoke, his face turning serious. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Botan. I know you're uncomfortable. You must be wishing for your warm, soft bed because I am now. Stupid Koenma!"_

_His voice was unusually soft._

_She looked up and was surprised to see that he was staring at her in a way that she couldn't exactly explain. "No," she whispered. "It was Koenma-sama's doing. I'm going to beat the crap out of him if we get out of here alive."_

_The comment failed to make him smile._

_Botan shivered again but this time not because of the cold. She was sitting too close to him, their bodies only inches apart. She stared at him, his brown eyes fascinating her. Tried as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the brown pools that were making her warm. _

_"Are you cold?" He tightened his arms about her, bringing her closer to him till her face rested against his lean chest. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt his hands stroking her arm in an attempt to make her feel warm and comfy._

_"No," she almost squeaked. _

_"Are you afraid, Botan?"_

_Unwillingly, she brought her eyes to his. He was now looking at her intensely and she could feel the rapid rising and falling of his chest against her breasts. She could feel him hyperventilating even with the thick obi around her waist. At that moment, she knew what to expect from this madness, she knew what he wanted and she could've stopped him. But no, instead blood rose up to her cheeks, her mind fully aware that they were all alone. She swallowed hard, her heart hammering loudly against her chest._

_She licked her lips. "No." Much to her surprise, her voice was husky._

_His face inched closer to hers as if it was the normal thing to do. "Don't be afraid, Botan," he said, his voice dropping. He knew it was not right but it was too late. He was not thinking anymore. The lovely tints on her pale face threw whatever's left of his already thinning common sense out the window. "I'll protect you."_

_And he kissed her._

_Maybe it was the only good thing to do at that time or maybe it was the comfortable but seething warmth his body gave hers making her melt. It could be how his lips had felt against hers for they were surprisingly soft and gentle that Botan couldn't bring herself to push him away. It could be other things—but-- Against her will, she responded willingly, the heavy storm outside intensifying the on going madness that befell them. She felt him pulling her closer, crushing her lips and taking whatever she could offer him hungrily._

_She didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that his shirt came off, then her obi loosening under his fingers, her kimono slipping off from her shoulders… They kissed again… then a bit more…_

_And that simple kiss started it all…_

_She gave him her everything…_

_Everything…_

She gasped, her eyes snapping open.

Sweat trickled down her face as she desperately fought the image out of her head. When her eyes landed on the familiar night table beside her bed, she sighed with relief. Lips quivering, her hands automatically flying to her chest, she took several deep breaths to calm the loud thudding of her heart against her chest.

It was only a dream, the same familiar dream.

Groggily, she sat up, her hands settling themselves up to her face, all too surprised to feel it sweaty. She brought her eyes back to her night table to check the digital clock that Kurama gave her as a Christmas present. She groaned. It was 3'o clock in the morning, Ningenkai time. Suddenly, the desire to sleep again eluded her at the thought of having that dream again.

She was about to lie down again when she felt an almost painful churn inside her stomach. She groaned. It was a sign that throwing out the contents of her already empty stomach was needed. She wondered what was wrong with her. She had been vomiting for the past couple of weeks. Shrugging her thick covers aside, she decided to get out of bed and get herself some water instead, thinking that it would help. She donned on her robe and made for the door. Stepping outside, leaving it slightly ajar, she padded her way silently in the long, dimly lit hall towards the palace's small kitchen. This was the residential area in the Rei Kai palace where Koenma and his private staff were housed in lavish comfort and luxury. Rubbing the sleep off from her eyes, she turned right and dragged her feet towards the door situated beside the enormous entranceway to the dining hall.

"Can't sleep either?"

Botan nearly jumped upon hearing soft voice beside her. She turned to her right only to see Koenma, in his teenage form, dressed in his pajamas, without the pacifier stuck in his mouth for once, looking at her. She smothered a giggle when she noticed the Rei Kai prince looking disgruntled. His hair was sticking out on all ends and she could see, even with the faint lighting of the hall, that he had little stubbles on his chin. He was standing there, scratching the back of his head in the most unfashionable manner, his eyes a little dazed. The image he projected was nothing like the Rei Kai Prince inside his Royal Office that she was so used to seeing. This particular night, he looked like a— well, a normal, sleepy, being.

She shook her head. "No," she said as Koenma opened the door and motioned for her to go inside first. "I just woke up. Had a bad dream" She mentally frowned. Was dreaming about the affair that she had with him considered a bad dream? They both wanted it, right? But then, afterwards--

"Oh," Koenma murmured, interrupting her thoughts. He followed next, scratching his head again. They settled themselves on the kitchen stools just facing the small wooden table, both looking sleepy. "Same dream?" he asked although he didn't have any clue as to what the dream was. He noticed that Botan began acting weird after she was chosen as one of the three Healers in Rei Kai.

Botan promptly propped her chin against her right hand. At the mention of the word dream, her features darkened. "Yes," she replied.

Koenma looked at her, waiting for her to continue. When nothing came out of her lips, the young man let out a sigh. "What's wrong, Botan?" he asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered in a defensive tone.

Koenma shook his head and stared at her. He noticed her frowning as his golden eyes settled on her pink ones. When she abruptly turned away, he knew something was wrong. His instincts told him so. That nagging feeling never did leave him ever since she sent her out with Yusuke and the rest of the Tanteis on a mission four months ago. He couldn't help but notice the sudden changes in Botan's behavior when they got back. Her head was always in the clouds and she would always look dazed, oftentimes confused. Sure, she was still the noisy and cheerful ferry girl he had hired before but most of the time, she would have that glazed and blank look in her eyes as if she was lost in a dream or something. Then she would be jumpy and irritable at the slight mention of Yusuke's name. He noticed the amounting excuses Botan would often give him not to deliver messages or accompany the Tanteis on missions. Another thing that worried him was after Botan, along with Ayame and Miki, was chosen and was given the Mark, she never stopped feeling sick. She would often complain of dizziness then throwing up later. Plus the recurring dreams… To be honest, Koenma believed that the imprinting of the Mark was not the sole reason for her erratic behavior. Ayame and Miki sure had a share of this unpredictable effects but they did not last that long. He had this nagging feeling that it had something to with that mission… with Yusuke… Did something happen in the cave and---

His eyes widened as a "thought" suddenly wheezed inside his mind. Yusuke, Botan, cave, alone, rain…_"Masaka,"_ he thought, mentally shaking his head. No, Botan could never do something like that, he said to himself. She's a sensible girl and she knew the risks—

_"Yeah, she's a sensible girl but what about Yusuke?"_ his insides argued. With that realization, he gulped and turned to Botan. He decided to rephrase his question and get to the point. "What exactly did happen between you and Yusuke?"

At the mention of his name, Botan's eyes widened in surprise and shock. She hadn't expected that question from him lest for him to mention his name out of nowhere. But before she could gather her wits together, it was already too late. Koenma had a look on his face that encompasses both the words "stubborn and annoyingly persistent"

"Nothing happened, okay?" she replied testily. "I just had the same bad dream, that's all."

"Well, you've been having those dreams ever since you were chosen for the Mark," he retorted. When Botan gave him a stony look, he turned away and sighed. "I'm just worried, you know. The Halo's Mark is not something that you joke around with or ignore for that matter. I've heard that the bearer would undergo certain changes and having recurring dreams is certainly one of those changes."

"Well, if it's normal I don't see the big fuss about it," Botan said, her voice getting back to its normal, cheerful lilt. Actually, she felt a little guilty for snapping at Koenma a while ago, considering that her employer was concerned and all. Then she sighed. "Look, Koenma-sama, I just think it's a side-effect. I mean, Ayame and Miki—"

"But they didn't complain of vomiting and dizziness," pressed Koenma as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. This time, Botan decided to stand up and make them some sandwiches. He took a deep breath as his eyes followed Botan who was currently opening the fridge and rummaging the cabinets for her much needed ingredients. Now he was beginning to feel sorry for letting Botan be one of the Chosen ones for the Mark. "Did you ever regret it, Botan?" he found himself asking as Botan plopped herself down next to him, scattering the bread and the ingredients at the table.

"Regret what?" she asked as she took one loaf of bread. She frowned slightly while spreading mayonnaise on it.

"Having been chosen," said Koenma.

Botan looked at him and frowned as if he had just said that pink was an awful color. "Now, why would I regret it?" she replied, as she placed the lettuce leaf in her sandwich. "If there's something to feel about it, then it would be honor. I'm honored to protect you or Enma Daiou if the need calls for it," she added nonchalantly.

The Mark, as the High Officials would call it, was actually a term used for the Rei Kai Elite Healers which was usually composed of three chosen deities. The Mark, shaped like an angel's halo, gave the bearers the power to heal. There came a time when Koenma, in secret, explained to them how special that mark was. It was called the Healer's Kiss. It could heal almost anything, even someone who was seriously injured and at the brink of death and if the bearer was exceptionally strong, it could even bring someone back to life. And all it would take was a kiss… so she came to understood why Koenma told her how "special" that mark was. It was meant to be given only once… and that spot was reserved only for Enma Daiou and his son. Although a god in nature, there are just some things that could kill even a deity. Certainly, the youkai and the powerful demon in the Mekai, who tried once to take over Rei Kai, knew what to use if they suddenly decided to subdue them once again. That's the sole reason why the chosen Healers are often single. Although not forbidden, they were discouraged to fall in love with someone else. In this kind of game, where their loyalty lies would really make a big difference.

And with that, Botan decided to busy herself with the sandwich by putting the slice of ham in it. Koenma decided to stand up and get some milk from the fridge. It was already clear to him that Botan was intending to have a midnight snack.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that from you," said Koenma as he sat back on his stool. Botan smiled at him and handed him his sandwich. He accepted it without a word as she went back to make another one for herself. He took a bite as he poured their glasses with milk with his free hand. "Just promise me one thing though," he said after swallowing.

Botan turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich as well. For some reason, she was feeling ravenous now.

"First thing tomorrow morning go to the medic and please have yourself checked," he said.

She smiled at him. "Okay," she replied, taking the glass he offered her. She thought about arguing with Koenma but from the tone of his voice, she knew he was serious. Well, if that would make him stop his irritating questions, then so be it. Then after downing her milk, she gave him a toothy grin, changing the subject. "So what's bothering you, Koenma-sama?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, filling her glass once again.

"Well, it's not like you to get up in the middle of the night and raid the kitchen," she promptly replied. "Usually, you would end up dead tired after a long day's work in the office, you know. That often gave you a good night's sleep."

He cleared his throat. "Well, I just received news that my father suddenly wishes to see me," he answered truthfully. "And you know what that means, right? He wouldn't call on me unless something really important came up."

Botan nodded. "You're right," she said thoughtfully. It was very seldom for Enma Daiou to require his son's presence. "Do you think something's wrong?" she asked, a little worried.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he replied, taking a last bite of his sandwich. "I hope its just one of my father's crazy antics." He then took his own glass and drained its contents. Placing it on the table, he stood up, stretching and yawning.

"Well, that's it for me. I'm already feeling sleepy." He looked at her who was currently making her second sandwich. "How about you, Botan?" he asked.

She looked up. "Nah, I'm still hungry. I'll stay here and clean up, you go right ahead," she replied.

"Suit yourself," Koenma shrugged and was about to walk his way towards the door when suddenly Botan called him. He stopped and turned to her questioningly. He frowned upon seeing the mischievous glint on her eyes. "Yes, Botan?"

"Don't tell me that Enma Daiou's pestering you again to get married," she said, giggling. With that, Koenma took a double take, his eyes widening. Botan found herself laughing. She had hit a delicate nerve. Grinning, she looked at his already blushing face. "Am I right or am I right?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"That is not your concern, Botan," Koenma huffed, placing his hands on hips.

"Ooh, touché," said Botan, forcing herself to stop laughing. "So tell me," she began as she propped her elbows on the table. She rested her chin against her hands, warming up to her subject. "Have you chosen someone already?"

Koenma's face reddened. "I— I— no, I simply refuse to answer that question," he declared, frowning.

"Hmm, so why are you blushing?" she asked knowingly. When Koenma looked away from her, she giggled. "Oh come on, Koenma-sama, there's no need for you to hide it from me. You'd be stupid to think that I don't notice anything lately."

He faltered. Was he that obvious? "No— notice what?" he stuttered.

"Well, for once, I've noticed that you rarely change into your toddler form," she said, looking up thoughtfully. "In fact, you don't change into your chibi form anymore!" She exclaimed. "Secondly, you don't have that ridiculous pacifier stuck in your mouth anymore and—"

"I found some other way of storing my powers, thank you," interrupted Koenma. Then he frowned at her. "So you think it was ridiculous?" he asked sharply.

"Well, it's not everyday you see a grown and good-looking young man sucking a pacifier, right?" she said wrinkling her nose. There, she finally got to tell him what she thought about that pacifier thing that bothered her the first time she saw him.

"But you see me everyday," Koenma cried indignantly. If she thought it looked ridiculous then what could--- with that, he mumbled something incoherent as the object of his affections suddenly popped inside his head.

Botan waited for the right timing. Then seeing Koenma all silent, too preoccupied with his own thoughts, she decided to pounce. "Is it Ayame?"

At the mention of the name, Koenma's breath got caught in his throat. It was clear that he wasn't expecting that. He choked as he felt himself blushing five different shades of red. Seeing that was enough to confirm Botan's suspicions. She laughed and decided to concentrate on her sandwich.

By that time, Koenma suddenly found his voice. "You cunning, wretched, little—"

She turned to him innocently. "Come on, Koenma-sama," she lamented, rolling her eyes. She momentarily took a bite of her food. "Cursing me won't help, you know." She swallowed. "So, have you told her already?"

He shook his head. "Good night, Botan," he said with forced patience. He turned around and made for the door, leaving Botan chuckling behind him. Against his will, a soft smile grazed his lips. Now that she knew, it was somewhat like a relief, like a heavy burden was lifted off from his shoulders. And he couldn't help but feel glad that it was Botan who knew since he trusted her. He placed his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when he turned to her once again. "Don't tell her just yet, okay? I have to do this on my own."

She raised her right hand. "You have my word, Koenma-sama," she said in a mocking fashion. She smiled brightly at him and couldn't help but feel happy for his employer. Well, honestly there was nothing to worry about. She knew Ayame was feeling the same way. It would undoubtedly be a happy ending for the two them. _"What about my happy ending?"_ her insides couldn't help but ask.

"Whatever," replied Koenma as he rolled his eyes. Wishing Botan another good night, he stepped out of the kitchen, leaving her alone to enjoy her third sandwich.

* * *

"You called for me, father?"

Enma Daiou merely grunted as his eyes scanned the paperwork one of his onnis gave him for inspection. Koenma took a deep breath as he stood before the huge built of his father who was currently sitting on his throne with an indifferent look on his face. He licked his lips and fought the urge to yawn. Sure, he found some sleep after that midnight snack that he had with Botan but it left him with a few hours of rest as well. After this meeting, he would go to his room for a quick nap, he finally decided. He shoved his hands inside his pockets and wondered if his father even knew that he was already there. He was about to call his attentions again, when Enma Daiou finally closed the folder and placed it on his lap. He swallowed as his father's hard stare landed on him.

"I'll make this short and direct, boy," his father finally began. Koenma tried his best not to cower away in fright. Sure, it was his father's normal speaking tone but from where and what he was, it was a booming and angry sound to his ears. Ignoring the wince his son displayed, the ruler of Rei Kai cleared his throat. "What made you think that you could hide something of importance to me?"

Koenma's jaw dropped. "Wha— what do you mean, father?" he stuttered, clearly confused.

* * *

Botan blinked as the news slowly donned on her, her mind finally digesting the new piece of information the medic told her a while ago.

She was now sitting on her bed, inside her room, her hands on her lap. She knew she was trembling but she couldn't help it. She had just walked out of the infirmary and it took all of her willpower to make it to her room without fainting or feeling ill.

She couldn't believe it.

She was pregnant with Yusuke's child.

The thought brought unexpected tears in her eyes as her lips began to quiver. Her right hand shot up to cover her mouth while her left hand instinctively went to her stomach. Naturally, the first question in a situation like this popped inside her head.

HOW?

Then she remembered the incident in the cave four months ago. She closed her eyes as another set of fresh tears spilled from them. It only happened once and how could she even be— she's a deity, for crying out loud! She was practically dead and— then she remembered the medic's explanation about her condition.

_"Remember, Botan, being a deity gives you something that no normal dead human being has. You may be dead but you have a living body and as far as that body is functioning, it will take its natural course of action as would a living woman's body would do…"_

She shook her head as she brought her hands to cover her face. She couldn't say that she regretted it, actually, when she heard the results of her check-up, she felt happy at the thought of being a mother, at the thought carrying a child inside her belly. But then, that happiness was short-lived. Now she felt confused and most especially terrified. Never, in the course of history, did a deity get herself impregnated by a half-demon, a strong, class-S half-demon at that. Surely, this matter would cause an uproar in the Rei Kai. She sniffed. She knew she had to tell Yusuke but— she shook her head. No, it wouldn't be wise. After what happened, things were never the same again. It was like an invisible wall had been put between them that Botan couldn't stand being alone with him for a second. It was embarrassing and awkward and judging from Yusuke's silent behavior, she knew that the Tantei was quite relieved when she decided not to mention the sudden change in their relationship. She once had this faint idea that Yusuke merely treated that incident as a one-night stand and nothing more. Yes, the thought hurt but she couldn't blame anybody but herself. And then there's Keiko—

She cried again.

What was she supposed to do now?

She was so confused, terrified and scared. Actually, one emotion superseded another that she couldn't do anything but cry.

"I have to tell Koenma-sama," she thought after a moment, standing up and wiping her eyes dry. That seemed to be the only logical thing to do right now. There was no sense in crying at a time like this. She had to think of a way out of this. "Koenma-sama would know what to do," she said aloud. She silently opened her door and stepped out. She was determined to find Koenma and was about to make her way towards his office when she suddenly remembered that he was meeting with his father. Turning around, she decided to make her way towards Enma Daiou's chambers instead.

It seemed to take forever. She was walking aimlessly, her feet dragging her blindly. She met several ferry girls and onnis on the way but surprisingly, she couldn't see them. It was like she was in a limbo as she remained deaf and blind to the bustling activity around her. Then she blinked as common sense jolted her. She had already reached the big wooden doors that led to the Ruler's chambers. She decided to stand there and wait when suddenly she heard her name. She knew it was wrong but her curiosity winning, she looked around and finding no one, she pressed her ear against the door and listened.

* * *

"Wha- what do you mean, father?"

Enma Daiou looked unimpressed. "Don't tell me you don't know something, boy," he said, his voice rising.

Koenma shook his head vehemently while his brain furiously tried its best remembering what he did to anger his father. Finding nothing, he gulped and struggled to remain passive and calm. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, as he stood straighter. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it." His voice was impatient.

With that, his father shook his head. "You're ferry onna— what's her name again?" he stopped, frowning thoughtfully.

"Who? Ayame? Botan?" Koenma asked, getting rather nervous. Did his father find out his decision to ask for Ayame's hand? Well, surely it was allowed, right? Although Ayame was a ferry girl and not a member of royalty, surely she had already proven her loyalty and her worth of being the future queen of Rei Kai and— at that, Koenma racked his brain for some possible speech in her defense should his father question his decision.

"Yes, Botan, that ferry girl of yours," said Enma, interrupting his thoughts.

Koenma stopped upon hearing the name. "Oh," He sighed with relief. "So, what about Botan?" he asked.

"She's carrying your Tantei's child," his father replied simply.

Koenma's jaw dropped again then it closed then it dropped again. Enma studied his son's reaction and came to a sudden conclusion that Koenma was probably stating the truth when he told him that he had no idea about what was going on. He smirked. Really now, how could they even think that he wouldn't know? He was after all, the highest Ruler in this realm.

"Wha— but— how--" Koenma stuttered when he finally found his voice. Then he remembered his suspicions. So he was right all along! Something did happen with Botan and Yusuke. Crap! How could he have taken Botan's behavior lightly?

"It's not our business to know how or when," replied Enma. "Our only business is to make sure that she never bore the child."

The prince's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" he asked. Deep inside, he knew what his father was referring to but— he shook his head. It was a horrifying thought and Botan was actually not just some ferry girl, she was his friend, his best friend. He couldn't do that to his best friend! When his father gave him a knowing look, he shook his head as he slowly backed away. "No! I refuse! Father— maybe—"

"That child is a threat. If it lived, it would be a walking catastrophe," Enma Daiou said as a matter-of-factly. "In its vein will flow the blood of an S-class demon and the immortal blood of a deity, a being one step from being an angel. It's a mixture for disaster, Koenma. When it grows older, it will become more powerful, stronger that its father, so strong that nobody would be able to subdue it." Then he took a deep breath. "And that is what we have to prevent, do you understand?"

"But how could you even tell?" Koenma argued. "The child hasn't even been born yet and who knows, maybe it wouldn't even inherit Yusuke's power! Maybe we can—"

"I'm not taking any chances!"

Koenma licked his lips nervously as he hung his head, getting silent for a moment. He knew what his father was referring to. Wasn't it that he ordered him to kill Yusuke before when his demon blood got awakened? But then— they were able to find a way and Yusuke was not an evil person. Surely, something coming from him wouldn't turn out evil or wicked, right? He knew Yusuke! Apparently, the Rei Kai prince was busy contemplating about the baby that he failed to be shocked at Botan's sudden pregnancy.

"Do you understand me, Koenma?" his father said, shattering his thoughts. He looked up only to see the grimness in his father's eyes. "I will not tolerate disobedience again."

He didn't answer.

"I said do you understand me, Koenma?" Enma repeated, this time sternly.

As his only reply, Koenma shook his head and slowly backed away from his father. He had to talk to Botan first before taking the next course of action. There has got to be a way, he thought as he slowly made his way towards the door.

Surprisingly, Enma Daiou didn't stop the retreating form of his son in anger. Instead, the Ruler of the Rei Kai summoned one of his trusted guards to carry out a secret mission for him. After the sham his son created with Raizen's son years ago, disobeying and defying his orders, he didn't trust Koenma's judgment anymore. He finally came to a sudden conclusion that his son was weak.

His so-called friends were his weaknesses.

* * *

_"It's not our business to know how or when. Our only business is to make sure that she never bore the child."_

Botan froze at the words.

Was Enma Daiou implying-- she found herself swallowing hard as she found herself too shock to react. She was glued on the spot, his words floating inside her head.

_"What are you standing there for, idiot? They're going to kill your unborn child!"_ her insides suddenly screamed.

She blinked, already panicking.

No, she couldn't let that happen!

Taking a step back, she turned around and quickly made her way towards her chamber. She had to get away from here! She had to get away from this place as soon as possible. With that, she ran, forcing herself not to cry. If they could do that to her baby and they could also do something to her! The thought hurt her. After those long centuries of loyal service, obeying without question— she couldn't help but feel betrayed. A tear escaped her eyes as she turned right at the corner. She was about to run again when she suddenly collided with Ayame. She stumbled backwards.

"Oh my goodness! Botan why are you running?" Ayame asked seeing the familiar pink and blue apparition before her.

Seeing a friendly and familiar face, Botan lost the fight and cried. Ayame, clearly agitated, stared at her at first. Then as if waking up from a trance, she took her friend with her and guided her silently towards her (Botan's) chambers (since it was the nearest). Once inside, she locked the door and helped her friend sit on her bed.

"Ayame, I'm sorry—I—" Botan started between sobs.

"Tell me what happened," Ayame coaxed gently.

She momentarily looked at the other woman, silently contemplating whether to trust her or not. But then, she had nobody now. Koenma was probably on his way here now to deliver the awful news to her and no doubt to take some action. Taking a deep breath, she told Ayame everything. From what happened with Yusuke to the news of her pregnancy. Then she told what she overheard from Enma Daiou's chambers and her plans to run away. And all through-out the tale, Ayame was silent.

"I have to get away from here, Ayame," she said, feeling all drained and exhausted. "I cannot let them kill my child."

Ayame looked at her first then after a moment of silence, she nodded. "Come on, Botan. We have work to do," she said, pulling the surprised girl up from the bed. Ignoring Botan, Ayame walked to her closet, opening it. She began taking clothes from it and laying them on the bed. Getting the message, Botan nodded and proceeded taking her suitcase from under her bed.

"We have to hurry," said Ayame as Botan quickly stuffed all the clothes Ayame laid on the bed. "After all, nothing gets unnoticed under Enma Daiou's nose, you know."

Botan just nodded as she finished packing. After the task, she sat on her bed and heaved a deep sigh, looking around with a bitter sweet smile on her face. This will be the last time she would set foot in her room or in Rei Kai. It was a shame, actually, since she really put an effort decorating it. Then as if on cue, she jumped up and pulled something from her night tables drawers.

Smiling, she opened her suitcase once again and threw the bunch of photo albums inside it. She had a sudden sinking feeling that she wouldn't see her friends ever again. At that thought, a pang of pain sliced within her. The photo album would be her sole reminder of them. With those, she could always remember them. After all, the best time of her afterlife was spent with the gang. It would also serve as a way to let her baby know who his father was when he grew up.

"Here, Botan, you should take this."

Botan blinked from her reverie and turned to Ayame, who in turn, handed her a necklace with an almost crystal-like phial as its pendant. Frowning, she turned to Ayame. "What's this?"

"Well, considering you're a deity, they can find you by tracking your spirit energy," the other woman explained while slipping the pendant around her neck. "That necklace will conceal whatever spirit energy you have, making it impossible for them to find you."

"How do you use this?" Then Botan frowned. "How did you even get this?"

Ayame smiled at her. "It just came today. I was actually on my way to store it in the—"

"Ayame, are you crazy? You could get into trouble!" Botan cried incredulously. She knew it would be useful but she couldn't get Ayame into trouble. She had already helped her enough and besides, if she got caught, it would ruin her chances with Koenma. She was about to take the necklace off her neck, when Ayame gently placed her hand on top of hers, stopping her.

"You need it more than anybody else here, Botan," she said, shaking her head. "And besides, what good would it do if we let something as useful as this be stored inside some musty, old vault." Then she cleared her throat, purposely dropping the subject. "You have to focus all your energy into this phial, okay, like trapping it. It's easy. Do that the first moment you set foot in Ningenkai. Now, I will summon a portal for you and," she paused momentarily as she handed the other woman a small compact-like device, "use this communicator since it has a direct line only to me. Use it sparingly, okay? Only for emergencies."

With that, Botan's lips quivered. "Ayame, I don't know how—"

"Shh, Botan you don't have much time," she said, as she concentrated her energy in one corner. Not long after that, a green patch of light appeared against the wall. Ayame looked at her and gestured for her to go through.

Botan nodded. Suitcase in hand, she walked towards the portal, taking one last look around her room. Then turning to Ayame, she smiled. "Thank you, Ayame," she said, bowing low.

Ayame smiled and hugged her. "I know you would do the same for me, Botan," she murmured against the younger girl's blue hair. She was going to miss Botan and her silly laughter. Then letting go of her, she smiled, trying her best to conceal her tears. "Take care of yourself, you here?"

Botan nodded. Now she fully understood why Koenma chose Ayame to be his future queen. The woman worked wonders even under pressure. And again, Ayame had a kind and understanding heart. This woman was really suited for a prince, she thought. She smiled mentally, wishing them good luck, hoping for their happiness. Then taking a deep, brave breath, she stepped into the portal. She was on her way to a new life. What it was, she didn't know. But one thing's for sure: She had to be careful. She wouldn't be taking orders anymore. A small ripple of excitement rushed through her at that thought. She was definitely on her own now. But then, everything would be different. She would have a baby to take care of, to love… the thought brought her a strange comfort as she felt herself floating… floating…

All alone at last, Ayame knew she did the right thing.

**To be continued… **

**A/N: **So what do you think? Should I continue? Was it interesting? Just tell me, okay? I know it lacks the HB fluff that everybody's crazy about but as what the title says, it's only the prologue… got that? Hehehehe… Hiei would make his appearance on the first chapter…

Another thing, I'm sorry if some people find the grammar and sentence construction a little bit annoying. English is my second language and I'm still looking for a beta-reader. So if anybody's interested, just drop me a note.

I'm not even sure if I remembered it right. I really think Enma Daiou ordered to have Yusuke killed in the Sensui Arc but then again, I may be wrong. It was a long time ago… ;

I just made the Healer's Mark thing… ; it's essential for this fic… in the later chapters, that is…

Hiei: Baka, onna! Shut up! I want her now!

Reiko: ::sweatdrops:: Now where did you come from?

Hiei: You don't need to know! ::looks around for Botan:: where's the ferry onna?

Reiko: Whoa! Calm down boy! Is it mating season already? In the later chapters, you'll get to have her. And it will be legal… you can have s-- until you're blue in the face and—

Botan: Do you even have to say that? You suit each other well, you know?

Reiko and Hiei: ::looking at each other first:: Blech!

Reiko: How could you even say that? I mean, no offense, Hiei, you're cute and all and I find you hot but—

Botan: You're both hentai.

Hiei: ::smiles evilly:: you'll see how hentai I can get, onna…

Botan: Eep! ::runs away::

Reiko: ehehe… ; I'm crazy now… too much sugar… just please read and review… thanks!!!


	2. Running Away Again

**Title: A Healer's Kiss**

**Author: Reiko**

Hello, minna! Here's the next installment… and—

Botan: And Reiko would like to thank each and everyone of her reviewers!

**Distant Voice – **Hey thanks for being the first to review. I know what you mean… it could be a shocker, right? I've thought about this before posting but heh… I just realized that the plot would revolve around it… so… but don't worry there will be more Hiei/Botan scenes to compensate for it!

**Densetsu Tenshi – **Thank you for putting this into your fave list! And here's the next chapter! ::huggles::

**KayHiei – **Thanks and here it is! Sorry it took quite a while

**Kurama-Haku – **So sorry about the long chapters… but when I write fics, I have this weird habit of compressing everything into one chapter as possibly as I can. And besides, I like reading long chapters that's why I write long chapters as well. For me, reading long chapters always makes up for the wait you, as the reader, had to endure

**Curry – **Thank you and I'll try my best!

**Mausoleum – **I'm sorry about that… gomen, gomen I was just caught up in the whole KuwaBAKA thing that I read in some fanfictions. I don't really hate Kuwabara… I'll refrain from using that then Thanks for pointing that out!

Kuwabara: Finally! A believer!

Hiei: Shut up! You're stupid!

Kuwabara: Shrimp!

Reiko: Both of you shut up! ::clears throat:: Now, where am I? Ahh…

**hiei/botan4ever**** – **Here! Here! Hiei and Botan definitely forever! I like your sig name! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**timeless**** – **You think so? I like fluff but not too much though… I believe that the fluff should come after the important details, right? Thanks so much!

**fath8252 - **::chuckles:: I planned it that way… I've always thought that Yusuke and Botan would look cute together… but well… I've been bitten by the HB bug really bad so… here I am! Thank you!

**Hiei's Ice Maiden – **Hai! Hai! Here it is! ::ponders:: Are you somewhat related to Hiei? LOL! You Onna!!!

Hiei: ::smirks::

Botan: Hey Hiei, that line's getting pretty popular! Maybe you should have it copyrighted or something?

Hiei: …. ::rolls eyes:: _Stupid onna…_

**tuathafaerie**** – **by the time I post this, you may have received my e-mail? Thank you for the kind words! Am I hearing right? English is also your second language? ::giggles:: didn't look like it when I read your fic! Hey, it was one of the best HB fic I've read! Kept me hooked from the moment I started reading Chapter 1! I'll try my best with this one! Again, thank you for the support!

**Suki-Saki- 14 - **I never really thought that this would catch people's attentions! Thank you! Yah, me too! I'm actually wondering what would happen to everybody! I write fics without any plans at all, meaning that everything just goes out freely from my head then when I'm done… I sit and read the finished chapter then I would be like "Did that just happen?" or "I wrote that?!"

Yusuke: Uh-oh… she actually didn't plan everything… ::breaks into a cold sweat::

Kurama: ::nods:: Now there's something to worry about… ::stops as mental images of Hiei and him floats around his head::

Reiko: Stop it, Kurama! I don't write yaoi.

Kurama: Now that's a relief. ::smiles::

**Moonbeam – **I just hope that my YYH Muses would work their very best! Thank you!

**Larka – **Really straight to the point! ::LOL:: Yay, for H/B goodness! As they say, we must fight the good fight! I know some of the ML's around there don't like this pairing at all… but then again… well…

Hiei: ::unsheathes katana:: Really??

Reiko: ::rolls eyes:: Botan, you handle him.

Botan: ::giggles:: And I know just how…

Reiko: Uh-oh… I don't like the look on her face at all. ::watches as Botan pulls the struggling Hiei by the ears::

**Pocky-and-Fred – **None taken… I have to admit that it could be a little queasy for this fandom… but… that's the only thing that I could think of… Blame the YYH muses! I swear, it wasn't me!

Botan: At least, I didn't have to have Kuwabara's baby!

Reiko: ::scratches head, looks confused:: Weren't you with Hiei a while ago?

Botan: Yah, that jerk! He insisted that I do something like touching—

Reiko: ::covers ears:: You know what? I don't want to know!

Kuwabara: Hey! What's wrong with having my baby!

Yusuke: Need you ask?!::looks at Reiko smugly:: Wait till Keiko finds this!

**Saiyan under cover – **just wait till you read the first chapter… two words for you: Botan and Survival… but in the later chapters… well… lets just say that she would get lucky, ne? Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Heather – **Thank you! I just hope that the later chapters will be interesting too! We have to wait and see!

**Nishigirl – **Are you new to the fandom? And I'll try my best updating ASAP… I actually have to squeeze this between work and real life… but I'll really try my best! Thank you!

Okay, that's the last of it! And I do apologize if this chapter could be a little long and boring. You must understand that some of the things I've written here is quite essential for the story development. I think its fair that we find out what and how Botan's doing after she left Rei Kai, right? Most are minor explanations of things though… One more thing, don't you just hate the limited spacing has for summary thingies! I could've written a better summary for this if not for that!

And I would like to give my special thanks to **tuathafaerie **for letting me borrow her concept. I actually used the main characters from the anime **Yami No Matsui **in this fic. I've tried my best not to make everything confusing but it wouldn't hurt for you to try browsing the net for more character info!

Hiei: Quite rambling, onna and get on with the story!

Reiko: Okay, okay… and disclaimers apply!

* * *

**A Healer's Kiss**

**Chapter I – Running Away Again**

A smile lit her face.

She took a deep breath and stretched lazily on her bed upon feeling the delicious rays of the sun filtering through her bedroom window. Opening her eyes, her hands automatically resting on her already swollen belly, she let out another happy smile.

"Another wonderful day for us, sweetie," she said softly while stroking her belly. Then much to her surprise and delight, she felt a light kick in her stomach. It was as if her baby had heard her! She chuckled, feeling blessed. From what it felt, no doubt the child growing inside her was strong. Her left hand unconsciously left her stomach only to clasp the crystal phial against her chest.

_"Strong like his father…"_

After her escape from Rei Kai, Botan fled to the northern part of Japan. She half-thought of settling in Tokyo but remembering her friends, she decided not to. Instead, she decided to reside in this small, insignificant provincial town and start a new life. As of the moment, she was not yet ready to face them, especially Keiko and Yusuke. And besides, she knew that Koenma was currently looking for her. The Rei Kai prince would undoubtedly send the Rei Kai Tanteis and some of his best men to search for her. Settling in Tokyo would be a dead give-away since she was sure that that's the first place Koenma would go looking for. She sighed, thinking about the hell Koenma's going through right now. He wouldn't certainly hear the end of it from Enma Daiou. She knew she was causing a lot of trouble and she hated it. But she had no choice. She had to do this for the sake of her child.

As if on cue, another kick rounded inside her belly but this time, it was stronger, demanding. She smiled while shaking her head. Her baby was getting hungry. Shrugging the covers aside, Botan slowly got out of bed and made her way towards her apartment's small kitchen to prepare her breakfast. Opening her fridge, she settled for some milk and fruit. Sitting down on one of her kitchen stools, she started peeling her apple as she let random thoughts swirl inside her head.

She couldn't say it was an easy life. On the contrary, the past nine months had been difficult for her. First, since her running away was not intended, it didn't give her any time to think. She acted rashly that she didn't think of bringing the most important part of this journey: MONEY. She actually set foot in Ningenkai without a single cent to her name! Second, in order to survive in this money driven world, Botan decided that she would have to take some action. And so without hesitation, she went around looking for work the Ningen way. That part was especially hard. The town was small and everybody knew everybody that having a new face around raised little suspicions. Although mildly pleasant and nice, the people around her still refused to get associated with her. The image of her setting foot in their front door with a suitcase in hand, looking a bit lost made their impassiveness towards her stronger. They treated Botan like some kind of traveler, a visitor who would soon lose interest and be on her way after making her stop at their town. That is, with the exception of old Momoko-san.

Botan found herself smiling as the thought of dear, kind Momoko-san settled in her head. The old lady owned a ramen shop. She was on her way to the town market one morning to buy the supplies needed for business that day when she spotted the tired-looking Botan sitting on the sidewalk, looking helpless and lost among the busy crowd of people. With a kind face, she approached the girl and asked her if she was all right. That mere conversation actually started it all. Momoko-san, upon learning of her delicate condition, invited Botan to work for her. Of course, she was more than willing to accept. And so, Botan, the ex-ferry girl of the Rei Kai, one of the highest members if Koenma's Royal Court and one of the three chosen bearers of the prestigious Mark, suddenly found herself serving and catering to other people's needs. Without her spirit energy to call on Koenma for assistance, she just woke up one morning only to realize that she was living like a Ningen— a very poor and underprivileged Ningen at that, who had to find odd ways in order to survive.

But then, who was she to complain, right?

Though she admitted that the drastic change took her by surprise, still she was able to adjust, little by little. It was just a matter of time when Botan finally found herself settling in comfortably, surrounded by her new friends. And Momoko-san had been nothing but kind and understanding. She permitted Botan to stay at her place for a while and when she was able to save enough, she finally gave her consent to the young girl to go and get herself a place of her own. She still worked at the ramen store though. But since it's her ninth month, Momoko-san gave her her much needed leave.

And now, she was so near to giving birth. _It will just be in a matter of weeks_, she thought. She took a bite of her fruit, relishing its sweetness. Just thinking about that brought a rush of excitement within her. Her baby would be a boy. Yes, it definitely had to be a boy! And with that, she began toying with the idea of naming him after his father. Remembering Yusuke, her face darkened a little. She shook her head. No, that was not good. She had to stop thinking about Yusuke and the rest of the gang. She had a new life now, right? She had to leave the past behind. Then settling for a more cheerful thought like thinking of a nice name to give her son, she drank her milk and hurriedly finished her breakfast. After the meal, she took a quick shower, donned on her dress and stepped out.

She knew that the doctor forbid her to go out on her own at her present condition but she couldn't help it.

There were still a lot to buy for her baby.

* * *

"Na, 'Soka! Let's go and buy some candy first, ne? What do you say? Huh? Huh?"

The blond, emerald-eyed youth stopped and sighed with irritation. He turned around only to see a pair of electric violet eyes staring at him with sincere and genuine sweetness. He looked away, a vein popping at his right temple.

"Ne, ne, 'Soka? Candy?"

When the man behind him began to develop the cute cat ears at the sides of his brownish black head and that adorable wagging tail, Kurosaki Hisoka found his right fingers going up to massage the bridge of his nose rather tiredly, dejectedly.

"Tsuzuki," he said through gritted teeth. "We don't have time for this. We're here to look for someone not to sight-see, okay?"

"But, but, Hisoka---! We've been walking for hours!" This time, the older man's eyes began to shine. He displayed his cutest, lost puppy-dog look, his tail wagging at a furious rate. "It'll be quick, I promise. I'll just pop in the store to buy one candy, just one candy."

"If I let you, you'll just dally there, wasting precious time," remarked the already irritated Hisoka. He already knew how his partner behaved in a place full of rich, colored-candy goodness. Then without a word, he continued on his way while casually placing his hands inside his jacket pocket.

Seeing that, Tsuzuki pouted and followed his partner. Then he looked around him only to realize that they are nearing the town's small market. Running up to Hisoka, he placed his left hand on the youth's shoulder. "Look! The candy's cheap here compared to the big city! It's not everyday you see mouth-watering sweet costing a few yens," Tsuzuki reasoned out. When Hisoka just snorted, Tsuzuki decided to change his tactics. Out of the blue, just when the younger teen least expected it, he cried pleadingly. "Please, Hisoka! I have to have my daily dose of sweet or I'll die!"

Hisoka, not stopping, smirked at him. "You're already dead, Tsuzuki," he said flatly, apparently used to his partner's sudden and theatrical outbursts.

At that, Tsuzuki's lower lips trembled. "Wah! How could you say something cruel?" he asked getting all teary-eyed. When the stoic teen merely rolled his eyes in frustration, Tsuzuki pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hisoka no hidoi!" he cried.

At the sudden accusation, all the bustling activity around them stopped momentarily. Hisoka looked around only to notice everyone staring at them. A sweat drop appeared at the back of his head while attempting to force out a smile from his austere lips.

"A— anou…" he stuttered, looking at the already growing crowd surrounding them. "Minna, everything's fine. It's just that—"

"Hidoi! Hidoi!"

Apparently, Tsuzuki's tantrums weren't helping as the people began looking at them curiously while murmuring something about noisy tourists and weird street performers. Hisoka shut his eyes close for a moment. The last thing that he wanted right now was unwanted attention. He sighed and forcefully grabbed the genki man by his shirt collar.

"All right, all right!" he hissed, pulling Tsuzuki with him. "Shut up! Go and buy that stupid candy!"

With that, Tsuzuki's eyes shone. "Really, 'Soka?" When the teen only gave him a defeated nod, Tsuzuki hopped excitedly. "Yay! Candy!" he cried as he enthusiastically made his way towards the candy store, already leading the way.

Hisoka found himself shaking his head tiredly as he followed his energetic partner who was already making his way towards the candy store. Until now, he couldn't understand why on God's name he was given an idiot for a partner. "God really has a weird sense of humor," he thought as he entered the store only to find Tsuzuki already inside currently driving the store owner nuts.

"This is a waste of time," thought Hisoka as he watched his sweet-toothed partner having trouble deciding whether to buy the peppermint sticks or the strawberry-flavored pocky. Tsuzuki was frowning with concentration as if he was trying to diffuse a state-of-the-art explosive. Hisoka decided to ignore him while focusing his attention to the store's clear display window. He couldn't help but think about the very special case their department head, Tatsumi, gave them

When their department received the details for this mission, Tatsumi's first thought in mind was to give it to his two best men, Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Hisoka, who was more than eager to take the job, repeatedly begged Tatsumi to work on the case alone. He didn't need the over genki Tsuzuki coming along with him and ruining everything. After all, this was a special and confidential case. It was very, VERY seldom for the Ruler of Rei Kai to call on Shinigamis for assistance. As far he as he could tell, although Enma Daiou controlled everything in Meifu, the father of Koenma didn't practically give a rat's ass with whatever there department did or investigate (they are only in charge of investigating un-natural deaths). And so, when Enma Daiou, one morning, sent word to Tatsumi asking him to send his best men in his Royal Chambers, his curious nature couldn't help but wonder what's going on. Calling an elite force such as them certainly meant that something really big came up in the Spirit World.

From what he learned during the briefing, one of the top members of Koenma's court ran away with a very powerful artifact. At first, Hisoka couldn't quite figure out why the Rei Kai was making such a big fuss about some ferry girl-turned-thief stealing one measly object from the treasury but when he found out that the woman in question was indeed one of the chosen bearers for The Mark plus carrying a child of an S-class demon, he finally came to understand why it drove the Rei Kai Ruler into a frenzy. The cunning woman was carrying something that could cause Enma Daiou's and the Rei Kai's downfall. If the child survived, it would certainly be strong. And the fact that a blood of a deity would be flowing in its vein as well, it would be stronger, stronger than its father. If not given the proper guidance and tutelage, this child could create havoc in both worlds.

_"Guess Enma Daiou's not taking any chances this time,"_ thought Hisoka thinking that having the child killed was stupid and pointless. But then again, he was just merely following orders, right?

Another thing was the woman had the Healer's Kiss. Unbeknownst to the stupid girl, she was actually a prized commodity in both the Rei Kai and especially in the Makai. The Rei Kai always kept close guard to the bearers, keeping their identities top secret. In fact, Hisoka later found out that there were actually three Healers not just one. Their department was only given vague information when the subject of the Healers came up. Only he, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi knew about this. Well, he thought, one could understand the need for secrecy though. If information about the bearers' identity leaked out, then every youkai in the Makai would storm Rei Kai and try to kidnap the three deities for their own use, of course. One could only imagine the chaos that would bring.

Without thinking, Hisoka pulled out something from his jacket pocket. It was a photo of the said woman given to him by Tatsumi (actually, he would've handed the photo to the older Shinigami but knowing how scatter-brained Tsuzuki was, he gave the only photo they have to the more dependable one). The woman, named Botan, had sky blue hair and sparkling pink eyes. He stared at the photo, frowning mildly.

She was smiling, her fingers raised in a sort of peace sign while being flanked by two grinning boys at her right who he was sure were Ningens and another two boys at her left. He was sure that the black haired boy standing close to her, his arm about her shoulders in a friendly manner was Urameshi Yusuke, the leader of the Rei Kai Tantei and the child's father. On Yusuke's right stood the stupid-looking, orange-haired boy named Kuwabara Kazuma. On her left was a scowling demon, the only wielder of the dark flame named Hiei Jaganshi and beside him was Minamino Shuiichi, better known as Youko Kurama, all smiles and charms as usual. By merely looking at the photograph which was undoubtedly taken during The Dark Tournament, Hisoka could tell that the five were very good friends.

Then, unconsciously, his eyes landed on Hiei whom he knew only by reputation. He had heard of the demon's world famous cold and aloof attitude so it was no wonder to him why Hiei was scowling at this photo. Evidently, Botan had wittingly placed her left elbow on top of his shoulder, leaning against him. And if that was not enough, she had purposely laid her head on top his making his "shortness" stand out more. Judging from the lovely smile on Botan's face, he was sure that the woman didn't mind the fire demon's spiky hair brushing against her face. It probably didn't also occur to Botan that Hiei was already looking ready to kill the moment the flash of the camera went off.

By the time his musings were over, Tsuzuki finally made up his mind and decided to take both. Pocketing the photo again, he looked up only to see his partner bounding up to him excitedly, holding three boxes of sweets in his hands.

"Look, 'Soka!" Tsuzuki said while shoving the boxes of candy to his face that Hisoka's eyes nearly crossed each other. With a growl, he pushed Tsuzuki's arm away while stepping back a little.

"Yamero, Tsuzuki," he said with utmost annoyance. "Are you done? Let's go!"

Tsuzuki's lower lips trembled. "But— I bought an extra box," he said, looking hurt. Then he smiled engagingly at him, ignoring the younger man's irritated look. "You can have the peppermint if you like," the sweet man said, offering the box to him. "I bought it especially for you. I know you don't like candy that's too much sweet."

_"I don't even eat candy,_' he thought wryly. He was half tempted to blurt the cutting remark out but decided against it when he saw his partner standing before him. With that, Hisoka sighed. Tsuzuki was looking all sweet and nice that he felt rotten for even snapping at him a while ago. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly took the box from Tsuzuki's willing hands and was about to thank him when suddenly something caught his intelligent, bottle green eyes.

A streak of blue glided amongst the busy throng of people outside the store.

He looked outside the window, his eyes straining to see if the blue apparition he had just spotted a while ago was real. When he saw nothing, he shook his head, thinking that he was imagining things. He was about to pull his partner out of the candy shop (afraid that Tsuzuki might get some more ideas ) when he saw something blue at the corner of his eyes again. He turned around sharply only to see Botan, her back to them, walking away briskly, already swallowed by the thick crowd. So he wasn't imagining things at all! Kuso! With that, he cursed out loud.

"Shit," he muttered while shoving the box carelessly at the arms of the surprised Tsuzuki. "Hold this, okay?" And not wasting another second, Hisoka dashed outside the shop, running after the disappearing figure of the woman.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out cluelessly, running out of the shop as well. "Hisoka, wait! Where are you going?"

But his partner was already gone.

* * *

Botan wrinkled her nose, surveying the baby rattle in one of the stalls. She turned it round and round her free hand, studying it very carefully while ignoring the annoyed look the stall vendor was giving her. Well, she wanted what was best for her baby, right? So she had to choose carefully. She was actually thinking if the rattle was safe for her baby.

_"Has a lovely color though,"_ she thought as her eyes appreciated the rattle's baby blue hue. She smiled, her eyes momentarily landing on her shopping bag which was carelessly latched onto her right hand. _"He will like this,"_ her thoughts added as she lightly shook the toy. Then turning to the store owner, she smiled brightly. "I'll take it!" she exclaimed, handing the toy back to the lady.

"Okay, I'll wrap this up for you," the older woman said, quite pleased, the annoyed look on her face completely gone.

Botan was about to reach for her purse to get some money when she suddenly felt something poking at her back. Of course, her initial reaction was to turn around to see what it was but apparently, that something knew what she was going to do. She let out a soft gasp when she felt a soft hand grasping her left arm.

"Don't move."

It was a whispered command.

She froze, swallowing hard. With that, she came to a sudden conclusion that a gun nozzle was stiffly pointing at her back. She swallowed again, trying hard not to panic. So she was being mugged.

"How heartless can you get," she hissed at him through gritted teeth, "trying to mug a very pregnant and helpless lady?"

The person behind her chuckled softly while leaning closer to her till she could feel his body against her back. From what it felt, the person behind her was a man… no, a boy. When she felt the boy leaning his head against her right ear, she suppressed the urge to scream for fear of the gun.

Being an empath, Hisoka immediately sensed the fear in her. "Don't be afraid." His voice was soft and silky but threatening. "We've been looking all over for you, Botan."

Her eyes widened.

She had been found!

"I have to give it to you, though. We've been looking for the past nine months," he said. She didn't answer. Hearing nothing from her, Hisoka decided to get on to business. "Just come with me now. Be silent and no unwanted attentions, okay?" And with that, he released his hold of her arm. He was thinking of lowering his gun down but decided against it. This woman might do something stupid, his insides warned him.

With her arm already free, she turned sideways to face her captor. She was actually expecting a burly, unpleasant face but what greeted her mildly surprised her. At the corner of her eye, she could see the mass of soft, thick blond hair on his delicate head and he had these bright, green eyes that strongly reminded her of Kurama. All in all, the boy was beautiful. The grimness of his lips and his furrowed brows couldn't hide the natural sweetness of his features. So she was right. It was a boy, a lovely boy at that, and from the looks of it, it was an inexperienced boy. She frowned at him.

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" she asked in a hushed, mocking tone as she took the carefully wrapped package from the unsuspecting vendor and placed it inside her shopping bag.

"No, you're already dead, Botan," replied Hisoka unfeelingly as he placed his hand around her shoulders and forcefully steered her around while expertly hiding his gun from other people's view. It was now pointing at her side.

Botan mentally frowned. This boy had a sensitivity of a brink on the face, she thought. It certainly didn't match his lovely features. She silently wondered as to what sort of childhood this boy went through. When she felt herself being forcefully pulled, she reluctantly took little steps away from the stall, shaking useless thoughts out of her head.

"Thanks for actually reminding me that I'm dead," she said sarcastically. "So why do you keep on using that useless gun then?" she couldn't help but ask.

Hisoka smirked. "I may not be able to kill you but this can kill that child LIVING inside you," he replied coldly.

With that, Botan gasped as fear and realization gripped her. The boy was right! If it couldn't kill her, it could surely kill her baby! And just by looking at his disposition, Botan came to a sudden conclusion that Hisoka's not bluffing at all. The boy was clearly used to this. He was the type who would follow orders without question. Due to that, she found herself shutting her mouth, unable to utter anything that might annoy her captor furthermore.

Hisoka turned his eyes sideways and sensing her fear, he shrugged nonchalantly. "And besides, my orders are to bring you back alive. What they plan to do with the child is not really my concern," he added pointedly.

With that, she smiled bitterly. "I thought that Shinigamis are nobody's lap dog?" asked Botan instead. When the boy didn't answer, she laughed without humor, looking at the clear blue sky. "I've never felt so special! Imagine, sending such an elite force to find me! Did they put a price on my head, huh?" she asked no one in particular, her voice sarcastic. Then her eyes riveted towards the boy. After a moment of staring, she finally spoke, "What if I tell you that I don't want to go back?"

Hisoka smirked again. "You have to," he replied when they reached the town square. "You have no choice." He tightened his hold on his gun and on her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked. Then to the complete surprise of Hisoka, Botan opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. It was an ear-splitting scream that nearly froze the bustling activity around them.

"Help! He's got a gun!"

Then Hisoka felt something hard bashing him on the face. Before he knew what was happening, he stumbled backwards. The cunning woman had hit him with her shopping bag, he finally realized. He winced with pain as he felt a slightly sharp object nearly poking his right eye. He groaned when he felt something sticky rolling down his cheek. He was bleeding. With that, he swore again, looking around the gathering crowd of curious people around him, searching for her blue head. Finding none, his eyes widened with disbelief.

She was gone!

"How the hell could a very pregnant lady run so fast?" he found himself asking. _"I'm the responsible and sensible one here so how could she have gotten away from me?"_ he found himself asking with incredulity, thinking that this particular scenario would work better if it was Tsuzuki who was handling it. Remembering his partner, he gritted his teeth as he hastily shoved his gun inside his jacket pocket. He scanned his surroundings furiously. Where was that idiot Tsuzuki when you needed him? Muttering out his curses, he forced his way out of the milling people to look for the fleeing girl.

* * *

"Taxi!" Botan yelled as she desperately hailed the empty car approaching her. She turned her head and finding no one behind her, she relaxed a little. Then she shouted again, this time louder. "Taxi!" Then much to her relief, it stopped in front of her, empty. Opening the door, she quickly threw her things in first before stepping inside.

"Were to, miss?" the driver asked her politely.

"3rd district," replied Botan as she locked all the doors. "And step on it!" she cried, throwing all the money she had from her purse.

Seeing the scattered bills on the empty passenger sit beside him, the driver didn't need to be told twice. Following the woman's orders, he brought his right foot on the accelerator that Botan found herself holding for dear life as the car careened its way madly through the nearly crowded street. Along the way, Botan couldn't help but look back every other second just to check if somebody or something was behind them.

It was just a matter of minutes when the driver suddenly pulled over. "3rd District, miss," he said.

Botan blinked, looking around. Then realizing that they were already parked in front of her apartment building, she granted the driver a grateful smile and stepped out of the car. Without glancing back, she hurriedly made her way up to her home, inserted her key and stepped inside. She knew she had to run away again. She had been found and there was no way in hell that she would let them catch her and her baby! With those assumptions, she directly sauntered to her room, intent on packing her things.

"Oh, what to do, what to do…" her lips chanted as she furiously made her way back forth in her tiny bedroom, snatching everything she could get her hands on, taking only what her confused brain deemed as necessary. She was not thinking anymore as she took the only bag she could find and began stuffing random things in it. Any minute now, the Shinigami would undoubtedly find his way here. She had to hurry and vacate the place before it was too late.

"How could Koenma do this to me?" she asked herself, fuming. So he was intent on finding her! She couldn't even believe that Koenma would even think of dispatching the Shinigamis after her head! Just then, a slight but sharp pain gripped her. Eyes widening, she found herself sitting on her bed first, heaving. She clutched her stomach as she felt her baby move. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the forming beads of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand as she felt the momentary pain immediately ebbing away. Oh, why did it have to be now? Just when she was all swollen and clrearly ineffective! She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, her lower lip trembling. With everything happening so fast, one thing settled inside her head: Right this very moment, she felt like a— like a criminal, a crook. They were running and looking for her as if she was some kind of a fugitive who did something really, really bad.

And it hurt her.

Was having a baby a crime?

"So what happened to friendship, trust, loyalty and understanding, Koenma?" she asked herself aloud, her voice bitter. Finding no answer to that, she shook her head, dismissing those hurtful thoughts from her head. She had to devise a plan first. I would sulk, cry and pity myself later, she decided.

She looked around thoughtfully, deciding on the next course of action. She was about to leave the apartment the "normal" way when she remembered something. Biting her lower lip, she bent down and opened her small night table. She opened the drawer only to reveal a tiny compact-like object sitting quietly inside. Ayame had once warned her to use it sparingly, only in case of emergencies. "Well, this is an emergency, right?" her insides said. Taking a deep breath, she took it out.

"I hope Ayame could still be trusted," she thought, flipping it open. She had no other choice but to call her. Then her fingers moved, pressing numbers rapidly. After a moment of waiting, the black, blank screen suddenly went to life with Ayame's face coming into view.

"Ayame!" Botan exclaimed. Despite the situation, she found herself smiling upon seeing a friendly face.

"Botan!" the ferry girl couldn't help but exclaim as well. She could tell that the other woman was surprised. Then Botan frowned when she saw Ayame looking around her furtively. Then in a hushed tone, the black-haired deity spoke. "How are you, Botan?"

She shook her head. There was no time for pleasantries right now! "Ayame, I need you're help!" she said quickly. Then she froze as she heard heavy, running footsteps coming near her door. They already found her! "They found me! They sent the Shinigamis!"

Ayame gasped, her free hand covering her mouth. "What? I didn't know that!" she cried, her eyes wide. Did Koenma dispatch his father's elite force?

"They're already here!" Botan exclaimed as she proceeded to lock her door. "I can hear them outside."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to open a portal for me," replied Botan as she frantically riveted her eyes towards her closed doors, expecting it to burst open any moment now.

"A portal? To where?" came Ayame's voice from the tiny speaker.

At the question, Botan thought for a moment. There was no sense in going to other parts of Ningenkai since she was sure that Shinigamis are all over the place right now. Surely, each and everyone were already alerted about her whereabouts after this incident. Of course, Rei Kai was out of the question and there was no way in hell that she would go to Mekai. There was only one thing left to do now. It was not advisable and she knew that Ayame would protest but she had no choice.

"Summon a portal to the Makai," she answered after a moment of furious thinking. Then just as she expected, Ayame's face contorted with disbelief.

"What? Are you crazy, Botan?" the other woman cried silently.

"I have no choice, Ayame," argued Botan. "It's the last place that they would go looking for. They won't expect me to go there."

"I know, but—"

"Ayame, I don't have much time! I have better chances there than staying here in Ningenkai."

Ayame stared at her for a moment. Seeing that the younger woman was really serious, she sighed, finally relenting. "Consider it done," she replied. Botan smiled at her. "But I have to warn you though, after you ran away, they tightened the security here meaning that we can no longer summon portals now and then just like we used to."

Botan cast her eyes down, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry Ayame."

Ayame shook her head. "No, that's not the point," she said. "I can summon you a portal but I can't really channel much energy to it. They are closely guarding it as we speak so I cannot really give you an exact portal location. You may end up somewhere between Raizen's, Yomi's or Mukuro's territory… I don't know! You may even end up in a jungle or something. It can be dangerous."

Botan nodded. "I understand," she said. Then she heard her front door being forced open. "Ayame, they're here!" she exclaimed fearfully.

Ayame nodded. "Okay, it will be there in just a second," affirmed the woman. Then she smiled at her softly. "Take care, Botan," she said gently.

Botan smiled back. "Thank you, Ayame," she replied. "I don't know how to thank you."

Ayame shook her head. "I'll go now," she replied instead. Before Botan could say anything, the communicator went dead. Shaking her head, she pocketed the gadget and waited for the portal to appear against her wall. Then true to Ayame's words, a light green patch of light slowly materialized before her.

She clutched her bag tightly and made her way towards the glowing corner. She hated to leave without saying goodbye to her friends, especially to Momoko-san. She knew that everybody would be wondering where she had gone to later but right now, making farewells was out of the question. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the portal. She didn't know where this would lead her but she found herself becoming a little hopeful.

She hoped she would land in Yomi's territory. And having a visiting Kurama there wouldn't be so bad at all, right?

* * *

Hiei swore for the third time.

His two companions looked at each other unsurely. They heard that their master, Hiei, was indeed one of the most powerful and strongest youkai in the Makai. Sure, they wouldn't mind having him show his true strength and not to mention the famous Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa move but in his state right now…

"Stupid Mukuro!" Hiei grumbled again, interrupting the thoughts of his right-hand men. He furiously swiped a tree branch out of his way as they made their slow trek in the forest, in Mukuro's territory.

One couldn't blame Hiei's bad mood, though. He had just finished patrolling the Makai grounds for that day, been to the Rei Kai and had a very strenuous meeting with the bratty Koenma (they were actually berated for not finding the stupid ferry onna) went with Kurama and the rest of the idiots to Ningenkai to discuss the next course of action (of course, they didn't accomplish anything when Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing again) and checked how his sister was doing. Of course having a tiring day's work done, he fleeted back to Mukuro's castle, intent on spending the rest of his day in luxurious training when he received an order from the woman.

_"Oi, what are you doing slacking off here? Go and get two of your best men and check the forest."_

_"Hn, what do you mean by slacking? I just finished patrolling, moron. There's nothing there."_

_"There's something there. I can feel it."_

_"Baka, I don't feel any spirit energy or whatsoever. Get lost!"_

_"You get lost!"_

_"Hn!"_

_"When I say get your lazy butt out there, you will get your lazy butt out there!"_

And so he found himself here, walking under the hot, blazing sun and looking for absolutely nothing. But then, he didn't wish to be inside Mukuro's black books at a time like this. The blasted woman was like having this stupid hormonal changes and the last thing that he needed right now was to stay there and endure a very pissed Mukuro. Thinking about that, he swore again. This was stupid and pointless! A total waste of time! He could've been training now. They had been walking for hours and still they couldn't find a single sign of life or even a threat. He silently cursed while mumbling about stupid onnas and their weird habits. Thinking again, he decided to add Botan to his curses. That stupid onna was an added problem to his life. He didn't actually expect that the stupid, bubble-headed onna would be this cunning.

"Hiei-sama, I heard something there behind the bushes."

Hiei stopped and turned to one of his men. He frowned and when another whimpered but soft cry reached his sensitive, youkai ears, he clutched his katana tightly. _"Might be some dimwitted Ningen,"_ he thought, not feeling any spirit energy. So, Mukuro wasn't imagining things after all, he said to himself as he moved forward cautiously. This time, he cursed stupid female intuitions to hell. He hated to admit it but that's one thing that they, men, couldn't really understand.

He signaled his men to be quiet while pointing directions. His men nodded as they moved quietly, surrounding the premises. When Hiei was sure that his men were in the right location, he advanced forward, slowly taking his a katana out. Whatever it was, it would pay, he thought, his eyes glinting evilly. He forcefully shoved a stray branch out of his way and was about to charge towards the clearing when a most unusual and unexpected sight greeted his eyes.

Lying in the middle of the forest was a sweaty and dirty Botan. She was panting, her tear-streaked face contorted with pain. From what he could tell, she was trying her best to stand up. And her belly was swollen and— He stopped short. Swollen! He blinked his eyes furiously, his usually sharp brain trying its best to absorb the scene before him. "The ferry onna was pregnant?" he found himself asking. And what's more… What the hell was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be missing? Questions flooded his brain simultaneously that he couldn't do anything but stare. Due to the shock, he found himself speechless for a second.

Botan turned her head towards his direction when she heard hushed movements getting closer. Fear gripped her, thinking that maybe some evil youkai sensed her. If she didn't move fast, she could be youkai lunch right this very minute! At first, she half-thought of standing up and running away but when her eyes locked with the said youkai, her pained face broke into a tiny smile.

"Hi-- Hiei?' she called out in between sobs. Relief washed over her upon finding a familiar face. "Hiei?" So I landed in Mukuro's territory, she thought looking at Hiei who was, in turn, looking at her with a blank expression on his face. She was about to thank her lucky stars when she remembered something. She groaned inwardly. Why did it have to be Hiei of all people? Why couldn't it be Kurama or—or— Just then, another contraction gripped her, cutting her thoughts short. She swallowed hard and heaved. By that time, his two subordinates emerged from their hiding places.

"Onna?" he found himself asking. Then remembering the present situation, he frowned at her. "What are you doing here, baka onna?"

Despite her present condition, Botan's face twisted with annoyance. "You big, unsympathetic oaf!" she cried as Hiei made up his mind to approach her. "What does it look like I'm doing here? I'm in labor!"

"Hiei-sama—" one of his men began, looking at Botan's sorry state unsurely. "I think—"

Hiei crossed his arms and just stood there, looking defiantly at her. "Hn!" Honestly, he didn't know what she was talking about. What the hell did she mean by labor? She wasn't doing anything but cursing and lying there!

"Uh, Hiei-sama, I— I think that the—"

Just then, Botan let out another cry as another contraction came. Her hand automatically went to her bulging stomach. Surprised at her outburst, the fire demon stared at her with mixed confusion and irritation. When Botan's face became visibly pale, he slightly panicked. Was she about to give birth? Realizing that, Hiei felt himself weakening a little. Now he wasn't sure if he should run and go get help or run and just leave her there. But before he could decide on what to do, Botan looked at him tearfully.

"You-- you have to help me, Hiei," she finally said in between big, gulping breaths. She took another deep breath, bracing herself for another contraction. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Hn, and why should I? I'm in a bad mood, right now," he remarked, this time really annoyed. Now she was commanding him! First, it was Mukuro then it was this woman! Whatever was happening to the Makai right now? Finding no concrete answer to that, he decided to just stand there and stare. Plus, he didn't know what to do… though he wouldn't admit it.

"Because you miserable, wretched, sorry excuse for a youkai—" screamed Botan as the pain increased. Hearing her calling him names irked Hiei even more.

"One more word from you, Onna and I'll—"

"Shut up!" Botan yelled. She was clearly in pain now.

Did she just yell at him to shut up? He frowned at her and was about to retort something equally cutting when Botan opened her mouth again, beating him to it.

"My water bag just broke, you moron!"

**To be continued…**

Reiko: Hehehe… I'm so evil right now!!!

Botan: ::dazed:: I just— I can't believe that you—

Reiko: What?

Botan: What do you mean by what? Look at Hiei!

Hiei: ::eyes glazed, muttering nonsense::

Reiko: ::snorts:: Well, its not like he hasn't seen a—

Botan: Stop that!

Yusuke: This will be interesting… ::turns to Kurama:: You have the bag of chips, fox boy?

Kurama: ::tosses a bag to Yusuke:: Right! ::frowns:: And my name is not fox boy!

Yusuke: ::nods absent-mindedly:: Yah, fox boy.

Hiei and Botan: ::blushing::

That's about it! Thank you everybody for reading and please review! Ja ne! ::waves::


	3. The Similarities of Horses and Infants

**Title: A Healer's Kiss**

**Author: Reiko**

Hello Minna! Here's chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimers apply of course!

* * *

**A Healer's Kiss**

**Chapter Two – The Similarities of Horses and Infants**

_"My water bag just broke, you moron!"_

Hiei placed his katana back into its sheath and frowned strangely at her. Actually, he was about to ask her what she was really doing there, how she got herself in Mukuro's territory and possibly take her back to Koenma but all questions were forgotten at the sight of her and at the mention of the word "water bag," which clearly had an effect to her present state. He just stood there, looking at her sourly while desperately trying his best not to appear confused or lost. But Botan knew better. Spending half of her afterlife with the fire demon, she was fairly having an idea on what was going on inside his thick, stubborn skull. From the looks of it, the stupid Koorime probably didn't even know what a water bag was! And it was quite clear to her that he was sorely not admitting it.

_"Uh-oh, this is not good,"_ she thought, looking at Hiei's stubborn face. She had to find a way for Hiei to help her, whether he liked it or not. She had no choice. Although not really pleased at the idea of Hiei being there instead of Kurama or someone REALLY helpful, still, it was better than nobody at all. Admittedly, she couldn't do this herself. And looking at the two demons he had with him, she was sure that they wouldn't dare take some action without their master's command. Suddenly, a thought came to her. Knowing Hiei, he was the type who was always easy to provoke. Now, to do that quite effectively, she had to provoke the most vulnerable part of his being, aim for his weakness… _"That's easy," _her insides immediately replied.

Aim for his ego, as simple as that.

She smiled mentally.

With that, she tried her best lifting her body up, propping her elbows against the soft grass. "So, are you just going to stand there? Do nothing?" she demanded impatiently.

"Hn." Hiei looked away. Unbeknownst to Botan, he too was wishing Kurama was there. The stupid Kitsune would surely know what to do, he thought.

Botan, despite the pain, frowned at him with disbelief. "Don't tell me you don't know what a water bag is?" she said, her voice half-mocking him. She widened her eyes to show wonder for an added effect.

His red eyes riveted towards her, glaring at her hatefully. Apparently, it was her mocking tone that irked his sensitive nerve even more. A loud and piqued "Hn" was all he could think of saying.

Seeing that, Botan knew she got him. She frowned at him, ignoring the sharp but subtle pain in her stomach. She decided to push her acting a little bit further. "So I'm right then?" When she received nothing but silence, she sighed tiredly, her eyes flying heavenwards. It was a Just-As-I-Thought-You're-Stupid kind of sigh that pricked Hiei's thinning bubble of patience. In the background, Hiei's men stood there in awkward silence, not knowing what to do. She turned to him once again and after a moment of silence, she spoke in sing-song sort of voice. "You don't know what to do, do you?" she asked scornfully.

That did it! Hiei's temper snapped. He inched his way closer to the paling woman, his eyes already narrowed with obvious annoyance. "I know what a water bag is, onna!" he snarled, without giving much thought. "And I know what to do, you stupid woman!"

Botan shook her head. God, she had to hurry up! There was another contraction on the way! "No, you don't," she quipped, through gritted teeth. "I bet— I bet you didn't even know what a pregnant lady looked like till now."

Arg! What a stubborn, half-witted woman! Muttering out his curses, Hiei took his katana off from his waist and laid it carefully on the ground, just beside his reach. He then knelt in front of her and turned his attentions to his two men. Apparently, the desire to prove his boast to the onna overcame the very fact that he REALLY didn't know what to do, which was, of course, bad in the opinion of others.

At that, Botan giggled to herself with satisfaction. The sly and shrewd Koorime wasn't even aware that he had been tricked! And what's more, by the least person that one could ever imagine. The very idea made her insides laugh. Oh, this was too rich! Hiei's going to massacre her if he ever found out.

Oblivious to the thoughts running inside Botan's head, Hiei called the attention of one of his men. "Oi, Nobu," he barked at the demon with long, blue hair and green eyes who was currently standing behind the groaning Botan.

"Hai, Hiei-sama," replied Nobu, looking instantly alert.

"Go and place yourself behind the onna," he ordered as he pulled Botan a little gruffly into a sitting position. Then he looked at Botan who was clearly wincing in pain. "Onna, rest your back against his knees."

Nobu and Botan did what they were told. Though feeling uncomfortable, Botan tried her best relaxing as he felt the bony knee of Nobu digging onto her back. Before Hiei could give out his next order, Botan let out another cry, this time louder.

"Will you shut up, onna?" Hiei demanded irritably

"I— I can't—" Botan gasped, her words barely understandable. "It hurts! It's really painful!" Then she began to cry.

Seeing the continuous flow of her tears, Hiei's eyes widened as panic slowly crept its way towards him. He was not good with crying females especially with crying PREGNANT females. He found himself swallowing hard, not knowing what to say or do. Now what did he get himself into? He was about to swear something vile when the voice of Hame, the other demon, interrupted his thoughts.

"What is your next order, Hiei-sama?" he asked.

He turned to the other demon and acknowledged him with a nod. "Hame, go and get some clean water." He bobbed his head up and down. "Yes, water's good," he thought, a little dazed. They use water in a situation like this, right?

The demon nodded once. "Hai," he replied before rushing off to his duty. That left him alone with Nobu and Botan, who was obviously in the verge of breaking down. Just then, Botan let out another pain-filled wail.

"What now, oh great one?" she nearly screamed at him in between sobs.

"Now we wait," he replied composedly. He tried his best to look passive and cool although deep inside he was already a jumble of nerves. Without thinking, he stretched out his arms and reached for her legs.

"What do you mean by wait?" she demanded angrily. When she saw Hiei's hand reaching for her legs purposely, she yelled at him, scooting away from his touch. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hiei blinked at her stupidly at first with the sudden outburst. Looking down, he saw his arms stretched out, his hands near to grappling her slender, white legs. Realizing on what he was about to do, he fixed a defiant frown on his face and quickly withdrew his hands. He turned away when felt his face heating up, blood rushing to it. He didn't wish for the baka onna to see him actually blushing.

"Wait for it to go out, baka onna," he replied unkindly as if she was stupid.

"It has a name, you know," she retorted as the fleeting pain ebbed away again. It never did occur to her that she could be sensitive about this. "It is not an 'it,'" she added after taking a deep breath.

This time, he looked at her. "How can you even be sure that it will be male, stupid onna?" he said flatly. "It hasn't even gone out yet?"

Botan rolled her eyes at him. "I just know, okay? Quit arguing!"

Just then, Hiei fell silent. Botan looked at him to see what was keeping the fire demon occupied. When she saw his eyes looking thoughtfully at the, ahem, lower half of her body, she gulped as she found herself blushing. If he was already looking at her like this, then what would he do when he expose her "everything" to him later on? Just thinking about it, shyness mixed with irritation washed over her as she felt herself blushing madly.

"Take your eyes away from me, you little creep!" she demanded sourly. "You're making me more uncomfortable."

At that statement, he looked away quickly. Contrary to Botan's belief, she wasn't really looking very attractive and fetching to Hiei's eyes at that moment. He was looking at her because he was busy contemplating on placing a cloth or fabric underneath her. He couldn't possibly have her deliver the baby on the ground, could he? He knew Botan would skin him alive if he did that. But then, where would he get the material?

"Bend your knees and plant your feet on the ground," he instructed unfeelingly instead. Nobu tightened his hold on the squirming woman. Then without bothering to give her a second glance, Hiei shifted his attention to the bag resting beside her, refusing to look at her. He reached for it and opened it, studying its contents, determined to find something useful.

With that, Botan's lips trembled as another tear rolled down from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! She had pretty much envisioned herself giving birth in a hospital, with a very amiable, kind and understanding FEMALE doctor helping her. Never did she imagine that she would be birthing in the Makai, in a forest, on the dirty ground with Hiei acting as her doctor! With that thought, she found herself crying again. What did she ever do to deserve this? God, she was becoming too sensitive lately! Reluctantly, she did as she was told. In spite of everything, she felt herself blushing with embarrassment only to find that she was literally about to expose "herself" to Hiei. Thinking about that, she determinedly pressed her knees tightly together. There was no way in hell I would open them till it was time to do so, she fiercely declared to herself.

"S— so," she gulped, as she felt the pain slowly coming to her again. "Do— do I—"

"What the hell do you have here, baka onna?" Hiei demanded, interrupting her. He frowned disgustedly as he scattered the contents of her bag. A bunch of photo albums fell on the ground followed by a camera. Then if that was not enough, Hiei's hand fished out something resembling a rattle, an alarm clock, a book--- fortunately there were some clothes— he shook his head, looking at her. "What were you thinking when you were packing?" he asked scornfully.

"I wasn't thinking, you oaf! I was in a hurry!" she yelled at him as the pinnacle of that on coming birthing onslaught sliced within her. "How long do we have to wait?" she whined.

Hiei sighed, his hands flying up to his black cloak. He had no choice. Unclasping it, he took it off and held it before her. Looking at her legs again, her baby blue dress already stained yellow because of her internal liquids, he gritted his teeth in anger. After this, he would have to throw this cloak away. "On a second thought," he said to himself, "I'll make her pay for it."

"What's that? What are you doing?" she asked as Hiei bent down on her.

"Raise your hips a little," he ordered. Realizing what he was about to do, Botan didn't argue as she did his bidding. Raising it, Hiei quickly laid his cloak underneath her body.

"Thank you," she managed to say weakly.

"Hn," he said, looking away as his only reply.

Her contractions were coming and they were faster and more agonizing this time. Botan bit her lip as she struggled with the pain. She raised her right hand, reaching for nothing in particular. She needed to grab onto something, anything! Without thinking, she pulled the closest thing that she could get her hand on and that closest thing turned out to be Hiei's arm. Finding his hand, she eagerly grasped it with hers.

His eyes widened at the touch. "Oi, onna! Let go of—" He stopped short as he felt her hand tightening around his even more. She was clutching him tightly that her knuckles were already turning white. He tried not to wince with pain. Who knew that the onna could be this strong? Looking at the clear suffering written on Botan's face, her eyes scrunched closed, he desperately thought of something helpful to say. Due to that, he spoke the first thing that came popping into his head.

"Breathe, baka onna," he said, his voice commanding. Oh, he was not good at this. "Just take a deep breath."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because Botan opened her eyes in a snap and turned to him angrily. "What do you think I'm doing, you idiot?" she yelled at him amidst her labor pains. She huffed and puffed as she looked upwards. "Oh, I swear! I'll kill you! Damn you to hell and to Mekai and back! I'm not going to have another baby again! I swear! In Enma Daiou's—"

Hiei was getting annoyed already. "Shut up!" he yelled. Botan tightened her grip on his hand even more that he winced.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU INSENSITIVE PIECE OF—"

"NO, YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BLASTED ONNA!"

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at him as she let go of his hand and weakly pummeled his chest with her fists. She cried again, this time it was not just a cry, she was already bawling. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" After that, another round of curses, swears and different sort of profanities, each one never failing to include the words "MEN" and "KILL" or "MEN" and "CUT OFF," (God knows what she meant by it, Hiei thought nervously ) poured from her lips that, if not for the current situation, Hiei would've been proud.

And so, Hiei Jaganshi, the only wielder of the dark flame, the sole master of the flamed dragon, found himself as the cushion for her frustrations, fury and rage for the whole male population. Without the culprit for her sufferings here with her, meaning the child's father, Hiei suddenly found himself reluctantly filling in for the position. He was actually taking all the blame for something that he didn't do! And he couldn't believe he was actually tolerating all of it!

_"When this is all over, l swear I'll find him and I'll tear him limb from limb," _he vowed to himself as Botan yelled something at him again, all not too friendly to his ears.

"And I was right!" she shrieked at him after her antics. She looked at him and pointed a finger at his direction accusingly. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU STUPID KOORIME! OH, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HERE? OF ALL PEOPLE! THEN THERE IS--" and her ramblings continued, testing, yet again, Hiei's patience.

He closed his eyes momentarily and tried his best reminding himself that she was currently in pain. Opening them again, he saw her crying once more. He sighed tiredly, wishing, just for once, for her to stop yakking. Where was that nosy Kitsune when you needed him?

"Stop crying, onna," he said testily. "I've had some experience with these things. I've seen how these— things are done," he added to assure her.

That finally stopped Botan's incoherent babble. Looking at him, she sniffed and ceased her sobbing. "You do?" she asked, hiccupping. "Really?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes," he said, looking away. At that, relief washed over her. Noticing that at the corner of his eyes, he decided to tell her the truth. No sense in getting her hopes up, right? He was sure that she would found out, sooner or later, anyway. "Unfortunately, it was with horses," he finally added flatly.

"WHAT!" She was about to bring her little fists against him again when Nobu, this time, decided to speak.

"Don't worry, onna, it has some similarities," said Nobu in a hushed tone.

"At this time, do I look like a horse to you?" she spat at him, ignoring Nobu's attempts to reassure her of his master's capability. Great, just great! He did know, all right… He did freaking know… but with horses! HORSES! For crying out loud! And when did even Mukuro commissioned the use of horses in her realm? She was into robots and machines, right? She didn't like animals! What the hell was she even thinking?

Hiei smirked at her. "You want to know the truth?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

"Arg! You bastard! I really hate you!" she shouted as she weakly and ineffectively pushed him away from her. "I can't believe you still had the grace to insult me, you freaking fire demon?"

And she continued yelling insanities again.

Hiei stared at her, clearly unfazed. Lord knows where she got her energy to yell and snap at him in her condition, he silently wondered. "Shut up, onna," he said but this time softly. Botan found herself stopping at how soft and almost caring he sounded. She turned to him, her eyes locking with his. They stared at each other in mutual silence before Hiei opened his mouth again while looking away.

"Do you trust me, onna?"

Evidently, he just came to a sudden conclusion that no matter how Botan yelled, snapped and shouted profanities at him, still, he couldn't bring himself to abandon her. He wouldn't be able to, anyway, even if he wanted to do. He was already involved. Cold and unfeeling he may be to others, God knows that if anything should happen to this woman or infant, Hiei was certain he couldn't forgive himself though he didn't know why. And besides, should he fail this woman, Koenma would undoubtedly have his ass for it. And he could tell that it wouldn't be pretty at all.

At the question, Botan found herself lost for words. She didn't quite expect that coming from him. When he got nothing from her but silence, he sighed deeply and decided to repeat himself, this time louder. "I said, do you trust me, woman?"

Grasping the seriousness of his voice she stared at him first. This time, Hiei locked his eyes with hers, waiting. And at that moment, Botan felt-- saw, his genuine sincerity to help her, to see her through this ordeal. Although he didn't say anything openly, the look in his eyes betrayed what he was really feeling. He was not going to let anything bad happen to her. The look he gave her was enough to convince her. Swallowing hard, she nodded bravely. "Yes," she replied in a hushed tone. "I trust you, Hiei."

"Good," he said, turning away from her as he heard some rustlings behind the bushes. Immediately, he reached for his katana, looking alert. It seemed to them that somebody was coming their way. They waited in tensed silence for the creature to show itself.

"Sorry it took a while."

Hearing the familiar voice of Hame, Hiei visibly relaxed as he laid his katana back on the ground. Not long after that, Hame's figure emerged from the thick shrubbery. He was holding a basin full of fresh water coming from the mountain spring. He placed the basin on the ground carefully while he waited for his master's next command.

Then Botan cried again and grabbed his hand. This time, Hiei couldn't find himself objecting as her fingers closed in on his tightly. He knew that the woman's torture was becoming unrelenting. The pains, he noticed, were coming faster and harder and they appeared to be sustained for a longer time until they were almost constant. He turned to Hame and handed her one of Botan's clothes.

"Wipe her forehead," he commanded, noting her blue locks already matted to her wet, sweating face. Hame nodded and did what he was told. He gently brushed the stray locks away and proceeded to wipe her forehead with the cloth, giving her a gentle smile.

Feeling the cloth gliding against her skin, Botan smiled weakly. "Horses, huh?" she practically gasped. She looked at Hiei and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Horses… Wonderful!" When Hiei scowled at her, obviously noting the sarcasm in her voice, she managed to let out a weak laugh. "That will have to do, I guess," she continued. Then her eyes sharpened at him warningly. "However, if this boy neighs when he is born, I'm holding you responsible, you got that?"

Before Hiei could hold it back, a smirk of utter amusement grazed his face. She was a plucky little thing. He had to give her that. But before he could utter something back at the mother-to-be, Botan was once more caught up in the throes of contraction. She heaved, her face turning deathly white. Seeing that, Hiei's pulse quickened nervously. This was something beyond him and his capabilities. Never in his damned life did he imagine himself getting into this kind of situation. Due to that, although he hated to admit it, Hiei, for the first time, never felt so helpless, never felt so afraid. And looking at the obvious terror on the woman's face, he knew he had no choice but to mask his apprehensions. Someone had to take charge here and it was clear that that responsibility was his and his alone.

"Oi, onna, if you die on me, it will be of your own doing," he warned, his voice unkind. "I will not be held responsible for it. You can tell that to the Rei Kai brat when you see him under different circumstances!" He knew he was being cruel but he couldn't help it. The worry and fright was making him say things he didn't mean to say, erm— out loud.

Just then, Botan cried as she held her head back. Nobu with the help of Hame, held her as she squirmed violently against the pain. "Hiei, I—" she began brokenly, looking at him with fear. "I— I think the he's coming out!"

He frowned. "What?"

"He— he's coming out! The baby! He's coming!"

Hearing that, Hiei nodded. "All right, onna, you can do this," he said. Actually, it was not a word of encouragement. It was far from it. It was a command in Botan's ear.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no! I can't! This is beyond me! I can't!" she cried again and again. She was hurting all over and she just wished that everything would stop, that everything would just go away. "I can't! No!" she cried once more.

He gritted his teeth in irritation. "Shut up!" he snarled as he looked at her straight in the eye. "You can do this!"

"No!" Botan cried as she let go of his hand. Instead, she raised it and pushed him feebly away from her. "Go away!" she moaned, shaking her head. "Go away, you sadistic, unpleasant, diminutive imp! You--"

"You listen to me, you baka onna!" Hiei screamed at her face, finally shutting her up. "I said you can do this and do this you will!"

And with that, he forcefully parted her legs. With the help of his katana and overcoming his shyness, he tore the hem of her dress only to find her wearing cotton undergarments. He visibly weakened. Did he have to take those off her too? But judging from the state Botan was in right now, he knew he had to do it himself. Cursing mentally, he swallowed hard and reached inside as he tried his best not to look. He knew he was already blushing hard when his fingers closed in on the soft fabric. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it down forcefully till it slid smoothly off her legs. Then much to Botan's horror, he threw it carelessly aside for all the people to see.

"Hiei, you rat!" she screamed at him weakly. Embarrassment quickly flooded her as Hiei slowly turned his eyes to her lower body once again. "You're just trying to get back at me for all the things I've done to you in the past, weren't you?" Her voice was breathy and raspy now as she sobbed loudly. She blushed hard upon finding Hiei busy scrutinizing her middle, ignoring her. By that time, Botan was too tired to even protest her nakedness. Her sense of modesty was completely forgotten when she felt the urge to bear down.

Finally, he looked at her and if Botan was not hallucinating, she clearly saw pink tints grazing his flawless cheeks through her tears. "You have to push, onna," he commanded. "Bear down."

"I'm trying!" she yelled.

"Well, it doesn't look like it!!" Hiei yelled back. "Again. Do it again!"

"I know that this is how you do it with horses!" Botan lamented helplessly. She was not really sure of what she was saying now since her train of thought was already muddled. And she was sure that she probably sounded like a babbling idiot to his ears but she couldn't help it. "I'm not a horse!

Instead of retorting something offensive, Hiei chose to ignore her. He had to get this over and done with and to do that, he would have to check his temper. The sooner this gets done, the better, he surmised. "I said push, goddamnit!"

She shook her head. "I can't, you vile, cold-hearted, cruel beast!"

"I told you to do it again!" he directed severely, ignoring her pleas. It was clear that the tone of his voice brooked no disobedience. Then he frowned as he saw something small and black emerging from her tiny opening. With a start, he realized that it was the baby's head. It was already forcing its way out! He turned his attentions back to her face again. "Now, stupid onna. Do it now! Push!"

Botan's eyes squinted with effort as she attempted to follow Hiei's orders again and again. Then without warning, she gave one last cry as her body released the child into Hiei's able hands. Upon seeing the tiny, defenseless babe in his hands, his chest gave a little thud. It was a— a warm, emotional feeling, spreading from his chest to his whole body. Although it was not pleasant to him, he couldn't say that it was unpleasant either. Before he could contemplate on that sudden experience, a thin mewling immediately surrounded the forest as Hiei held the baby up. He frowned as he looked at the baby's red face. The crying was becoming a little annoying to his ear but it was music to Botan's, sweeter than any sound she had ever heard. He secretly wondered if he was that noisy when his mother bore him.

Then his eyes widened as a gush of spirit energy clouted at him. The energy, a most familiar one, was undoubtedly coming from the child. He knew that aura anywhere. There was only one creature who— he smirked at her, realizations coming at him full force. He already knew who the father was. She didn't even need to tell him. Although mildly curious, he didn't bother asking when and how or even why. After all, it wasn't his business, right? It had nothing to do with him. He had helped her thoroughly enough already.

And to think that he deemed the baby vulnerable and defenseless a while ago, he thought without humor.

"We've done it, onna," he said momentarily as he brought his eyes back at the crying child. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at the little miracle resting in his arms. At that moment, he was too weary to even hide his wonder and amazement behind his cold mask. In the background, Nobu and Hame both looked at the child with similar expressions of wonder on their faces. When Hame, being the gentler demon he was, first locked eyes with the infant, he immediately found himself vowing to protect the child till his very last breath.

"We?" Botan managed to ask weakly, her chest still heaving with exertion, oblivious to what was going on inside their heads.

He glared at her sharply. "Yes, we," he said, the tone of his voice challenging her to contradict his answer.

She rolled her eyes tiredly, too weak to argue. "Okay, fine," she replied, quite amused. "Some of the credit is yours," she added happily. Hiei turned to her for a second only to see her paleness receding as rosy radiance took place. At that moment, it never occurred to her how nice the onna looked. When Botan raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, he looked away and distractedly muttered something incoherent as he cut the cord with his katana.

"Hey, is that even sanitary?" she asked him frowning as Hame left her side only to take one of her clothes from her bag.

Hiei smirked. "Hn, it'll survive this little thing," he said, referring to his katana. Hame immediately held a clean, piece of cloth to him. "This onna's strong."

She looked at him dully. Never did she imagine that Hiei would even do the honors of cutting her first-born's umbilical cord. She found herself smiling wearily. She had to give him credit, though. For this day, Hiei had practically performed all the duties Yusuke should've been doing. It was actually something she didn't expect coming from him. "And he did a fairly good job on it too," her mind added as she saw him wiping the baby clean with the cloth and the water. Then she frowned as she felt herself getting dizzy. She blinked her eyes only to see Hiei fading from her sight.

"It's not a girl," Botan said, ignoring the painful throbbing in her head. "He's— he's a boy. I'm naming him Ichiro."

Hiei looked at her. "It's a girl," he insisted amidst the baby's tiny wailing. Apparently, he forgot to look at the one, important thing to determine what the baby's gender was.

"Boy," she shot back feebly. She was feeling light-headed now. She tried her best staying conscious as she felt herself drained and exhausted.

"It's a baka onna like you," he said adamantly. It came from her, right? So, it had to be a stupid girl too, his insides reasoned out.

This time, Botan felt faint. She couldn't believe they were even arguing about this! "Then take a look at his, you know, and see—" she stopped and closed her eyes. "—see what he has."

At her suggestion, Hiei deemed it as the only logical thing to do to end the puzzle and the argument. Quite sure that he was right, he confidently lifted the cloth from the tiny form but what he saw made him curse softly.

A tiny, dangling thing, much similar to what he had, hung between the baby's legs indicating his true gender.

Hn, so the baka onna bested him again. He gritted his teeth irritably and turned to Botan who looked like she was sleeping. Growling unpleasantly for having been wrong, he approached her slowly to hand her the child.

"Oi, onna, here's you baby BOY," he said shoving the tiny but noisy, wrapped thing to her, putting bitter emphasis on the word "boy". Lord knows how he hated losing. When she didn't open her eyes, he frowned and shook her limp body with his free hand, thinking her to be asleep. "Onna, wake up! Take a look at your baby and feed him!"

Nobu shook his head and turned to his ignorant master. "Hiei-sama, I think she passed out," he said looking at Botan's pallid face. Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at her closely only to realize that her color was drastically changing from the rosy radiance he saw while ago to a deathly white. Her eyes were tightly closed and her lips were pale. He looked at her chest only to notice her breathing already shallow. "It was quite an ordeal she went through. We have to take her with us back to the castle if we want her to survive," his trusted man added.

Hiei gently tapped Botan's cheek, ignoring Nobu at first. He half-thought of slapping her awake but decided against it. He tapped her again and when no response came, he shook his head tiredly. He couldn't believe it! The baka onna blacked out! He swore as he stood up and handed the crying baby to Nobu who, in turn, took it willingly. He had no other choice but to bring her back with him.

"Once you wake up, you'll regret this, woman," he thought grimly while placing his katana securely around his waist. Then he bent down and concealed her body with his already soiled cloak until her lower half was decently covered. Then without so much an effort, he reluctantly scooped her limp body into his arms while giving instructions to Hame to clean up and carry her things. He half-thought of just hoisting her on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes but decided against it. At this point in time, he didn't have any idea on how bad the onna was. He didn't wish to make it worse by doing that. He didn't want to be the responsible if something not really good happened to her. Oh boy! Mukuro was going to get the biggest surprise of her life now, he said to himself sarcastically. He would probably never hear the end of it!

Then nodding to Nobu, he led the way back to Mukuro's castle with Botan snug against his arms, her face resting against his lean chest. Then he remembered the baby BOY and found himself smirking at her sleeping face. How the hell did she even know that it would be a boy?

"Feh! Stupid female intuitions!" he thought, shaking his head, ridding himself of that useless thought as they slowly made their way back to the castle. "Who can even understand them?"

**To be continued...**

**Author's notes: **I apologize if anybody thinks that Hiei was a bit OOC in this chapter… well… I think he's a bit OOC… and I really tried my best ::sob:: the particular scene just won't work with a very, very, cold and aloof Hiei… he just had to show some emotions, whether he liked it or not…

It's a boy! And I named it Ichiro!!! In Japanese, Ichiro means first-born son… ::looks at Botan:: Congratulations, Botan!

Botan: ::shakes head:: You— you— I can't believe you!

I just wanted to ask everybody… do you prefer to have shorter chapters or longer chapters? ::shrugs:: thought I'd ask… I was thinking of cramming the next scene that they will be having with Mukuro but I decided not to… seeing that this chapter is already 12 pages long… Anyway, just tell me what you think… of course, shorter chapters would mean having many, many chapters… ::looks at Hiei::

Reiko: Are you, all right, Hiei?

Hiei: … ::blushing madly, dazed::

Reiko: ::raises eyebrows:: Hmmm….???

Botan: ::blushes:: How dare— how dare you, Reiko?! He saw— he had seen—

Reiko: ::rolls eyes:: Hiei, don't tell me you haven't even—

Hiei: …

Botan: Stop that!

Reiko: What? For crying out loud! At his age? He's, like, so old and---!!!

Botan: ::shakes head:: Drop that! Just get on with the reviews!!!

Reiko: ::rolls eyes:: Fine!

**Hiei's Ice Maiden –** is this fast enough for you? Hehehehehe… Thank you so much!

**Tuathafaerie –** yah… that's okay though… its Yami no Matsui… quite a shounen ai… ::giggles:: One can't really picture Hiei delivering children or dealing with them, ne? But let's see how he is going to be with this one… Oh btw, I greatly enjoyed your last e-mail… I'll try answering that after this… and now that I've realized it, do you have a new HB fic?? Hmmm… I'll look for it then! Thank you!!!

Yusuke: Enjoy that, Tuatha? ::hands her a soda:: I don't know about you but I did!!!

Kurama: Just wait till you see Hiei now!!! Whoot!!!

Yusuke: This is just too rich! Look at Hiei!!! ::points::

Hiei: …. :still dazed::

Yusuke: Bwahahahahaha!!! ::shakes head:: I have a boy! ::does a happy dance:: I have a baby boy to play with, go to baseball games with and--!

Keiko: ::raises hand:: Yusuke no baka! It's not real! SLAP!

Yusuke: ##

Kurama: ::sweatdrops:: Better be content with Puu in the meantime, Yusuke.

**Pocky-and-Fred -** ::giggles:: I just hope that this is what you kind of expected… Hope I didn't disappoint you Thank you so much!

**Kitsune Kit –** Hey, thank you! You just don't know what those words do to a writer! ::bows:: Here it is!

**Nishigirl –** Heh… ::scratches head:: The fandom's great, ne? I was a KoBo fan before but I suddenly saw the potential of this couple… soooo.. here I am… Thank you for the touching review J I do wonder too… You never know what my YYH muses would think of next ::winks::

**Squish –** Thank you! Yah, ::nods:: poor Botan… and I think after reading this chapter… ::shakes head:: I don't know… when I read it again after writing it… I kind of felt sorry for Botan… But, heh.. this is just the way it is… right?

Botan: ::sobs:: He— he saw— I can't believe it! ::bawls::

Hiei: …

**KayHiei –** I apologize if Hiei's scene was too short in the pervious chapter I just hope that this makes up for it… I too am wondering what Mukuro would do… Hmmm… and to tell you frankly, my YYH muses hadn't been calling me yet… soooo… Hey, but thank you! Thank you!

**sailor-z-360 –** Thanks for reviewing and even finding the patience to read the boring first part of the first chapter I really, really appreciate it! Thank you!

**Moonbeam –** Of course, I wouldn't want to have a dead reviewer!!! ::hugs:: Here it is! Thank you! I just hope that you liked it though… I tried making it shorter… but ::shakes head::

**fath8252 –** Thank you! So, did this chapter answer your question? Now, I think, the next question is, was Hiei a good or a bad doctor?? ::LOL:: Thank you! ::hugs::

**DemonFirlGirlHotaru –** Can't agree with you more!!! ::nod, nod:: Let's just say that there is something we really don't know about Koenma as of yet… hmm… ::plot bunnies hopping:: Let's wait and see, ne? Thank you!!!

**Suki-Saki-14 –** I know… at his age… one would not believe that he had never seen—

Botan: Arg! There you go again! Hentai!

Reiko: What's so hentai about that? Giving birth is one of the most beautiful things one could ever witness, right?

Kurama: Um… apparently not for Hiei… ::looks at Hiei::

Hiei: …

Kurama: He's still in shock.

Yusuke: He's in shock because it was the first time he saw a—

Botan and Keiko: SLAP! WHACK!

Yusuke: ##

Reiko: You and your big mouth!

But then— he was tolerable in this chapter, ne? I'm not even sure if I made him a bit OOC… I tried my best, though so I really do hope you like it Thank you! ::hugs::

**Kimby –** And I'll try my best to give you more Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Kurama-Haku –** Thanks! No, Kurama's not in Makai… but I'm thinking of adding him in the next chapter… possibly on chapter 3… now that I think about it… I need to add the rest of the guys in the following chapters…

**t –** I'm sorry…. ::smiles:: So, this chapter is really not a cliffy… so that makes me a little evil now Thank you!

**Shizuka aka Distant Voice** – I'm sorry… I just hope that this update was fast enough for you! So what do you think of Hiei? Hehehehe… I don't know… I tried my best to not make him OOC but its up to you to decided… I'm sorry if the scene lacks the fluff… I'm not exactly sure if it will have the fluff in the next chapter but there will surely be more interaction between the two… Thank you again!

**Ahala Tsuki –** Here's the next chapter!!! Hai! Hai! It's going to be Hiei/Botan… though I think that Yusuke and Botan look cute together… I'm still in favor of having Botan ending up with Hiei… ::smiles:: Thank you!

**timeless -** ::snickers:: I'm veeerrrryyy evil… I'm sorry!!! But here it is! Tried my best updating quickly… This is all I could think about… to tell you honestly… yah, ::nods:: I know what you mean of character being OOC because of the fluff… but to tell you honestly, I think it would be very hard to conjure a fluff scene with Hiei not being overly OOC… I think that would be another challenge for me… ::smiles:: Thank you!

**Shadow –** Thank you! And I believe that the first chapter's up already so read to your heart's content!!! LOL!

Okay! That's about it! Again, I thank you all so much! You, readers, keep me going! Thanks for reading and please review!!! Ja ne!!! ::waves::

Hiei: ::blinks:: Where'd everybody go?


	4. The Shikigami's Keeper

**Hello! Here's the next chapter, minna!**

Botan: If you think that you're already forgiven—

Reiko: ::rolls eyes:: Come on, Botan! That's so last year! Grow up, will you?

Botan: But—

Hiei: Shut up, onna, ::turns to Reiko:: This chapter better be decent or else.

Reiko: Or else what? Come on, Hiei! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that.

Botan: Arg! Hentai!!!

Reiko: Whatever…

**Nishigirl**** –** Hey, thank you so much! I do hope that I would be able to keep it up! Actually, I was stumped with writer's block when I'm doing Chapter 3.

**Lovely Botan –** I like your sig name! Botan's really lovely… I like her! Thank you!

**fath8252 -** ::lol:: Glad you enjoyed the horse bit… Honestly, I couldn't think of any appropriate barnyard animal to use. I think that using a cow or a pig would really be extreme. Thank you!

**KayHiei**** –** Yah, poor Hiei… but then, who could blame Botan, right? Thank you! ::huggles::

Yusuke: Sure glad I wasn't there ::shrugs::

Hiei: Yusuke, you're dead! ::unwraps bandages::

Yusuke: ::smirks:: Is that a threat, Hiei? ::pushes sleeves:: Feh! It's been a while since I've had some exercise anyway.

Reiko: Kurama, make those two stop, kudasai?

Kurama: :sulks:: Why should I? You deleted the scene where Hiei was about to—

Reiko: Shut up, Kurama! Don't be a spoiler! ::turns to Yusuke and Hiei:: You two, stop it! Don't get me pissed. You know what I CAN make you do when I'm pissed!

Yusuke and Hiei: ::gulp:: Fine!

**Suki-Saki-14 –** Thank you! Glad you liked that! And yes, English is my second language. Took great pains learning it when I was still in grade school but eventually, it paid off. I wouldn't be writing here if it weren't for my super, strict English elementary teacher

**Kimby**** –** Thanks! I hope I did a great job in this one too! Actually, I had a hard time writing this considering that I made a pretty good chapter… the pressure's keep bugging me so I hope I don't disappoint anybody. I tried my best here ::smiles::

**soul**** –** I had a live version of it… actually, when my cousin was giving birth I was there and I felt sorry for her husband… It was actually funny… everybody was shouting, even the midwife was telling her to be quiet and in the end she gave her some anesthesia. Thank you so much ::grins::

**Shizuka**** –** I was a bit cruel, wasn't I? Hehehehe… It's fun torturing our favorite ferry girl and fire demon. Thank you so much!

Hiei: That's it! After the Tantei, you're dead!

Reiko: If you kill me, then how would you end up with Botan?

Botan: ::blushes:: That's beside the point!

Hiei: ::ponders:: On a second thought… hn, you can live for another day, onna! Thank your lucky stars I'm still tired after that ordeal.

Reiko: ::rolls eyes:: Yeah, right… ::grins:: I never knew you could be so bashful, Hiei!

Hiei: ::blushes:: Shut up!

**Kitsune Kit –** Yep! That's the pairing! I wouldn't want to get Hiei mad at me ::smiles:: Psst… Don't actually believe that Hiei hasn't seen a girl's—

Yusuke: He just did!

Reiko: What are you doing here?

Yusuke: ::shrugs:: Don't tell me you buy that I'm-Innocent-Because-I-Don't-Have-A-Girlfriend-And-I'm-A-Demon crap?

Reiko: No, of course not! At his age? I don't think so!

Hiei: That's it! ::turns to Botan:: You take the other baka onna, I'll take the Tantei.

Botan: What's that supposed to mean? If she's the OTHER baka onna then are you implying that I'm the other baka onna? Hiei, you creep! I'm not a baka onna! I have a name! I'm not a baka! And my name's Botan and-- ::rattles on::

Hiei: ::rolls eyes:: Stupids…

Thanks, by the way! ::hugs:: Better take the opportunity… they're pretty occupied now!

**t –** Thank you! I never really thought about it till you mentioned it actually. Ack! Should I make the proper disclaimers then?

**Dyinglight**** –** Arigato! I love writing this too! I'll see what I can do about the chapter lengths then. I'm not sure if you people could stand reading 20 page chapters though… When I was writing HP fics, I used to write 30 page chapters… could you stand them?

**DensetsuTenshi**** –** Thank you! Now, I'm thinking of putting Kurama's scene in this too. I've deleted it because adding that will make this 22 pages long!

**Kurama-Haku –** Thank you! I just hope that I would get everything right in the succeeding chapters, though. This is becoming more difficult to write!

**Hiei's Ice Maiden –** Yep! I'm 100, all chick! Hehehehehe… Thank you!

Yusuke: Doesn't look like you're a chick…

Reiko: ::fumes:: And your point exactly, Yusuke?

Yusuke: ::grins naughtily:: Prove it!

Reiko, Keiko, Botan: SLAP! WHACK! SLAP!

Keiko: Yusuke, you pervert!

Kurama: ::sweatdrops:: Well, at least he's not afraid of showing to the whole world that he's a little bit perverted.

Reiko: ::turns to Kurama:: Did you just realize what you've said?

Kurama: Uh… ::scratches head::

Hiei: ::smirks:: The Kitsune's getting stupid too.

**Curry –** Yah, I see your point… but I don't know… I haven't exactly thought of Mukuro's thoughts about the child yet. But you just gave me an idea! Thank you! If ever I end up using it, I'll give you due credit! Thank you so much for reading, by the way! ::smiles::

**fjidsoa**** –** I'm sorry… ::smiles:: Hiei's obsessed with girls… who knows, maybe I'll give them a girl the second time around.

Hiei: ::fumes:: I'm NOT obsessed with girls!

Botan: Wait! There's going to be a second time? But-- ::bawls:: No! No more babies! I—

Hiei: ::slightly hurt:: You don't want my child, onna?

Botan: It's not like that! It's—

Reiko: ::rolls eyes:: Oh, put a sock on it, you two!

**Vindiya**** –** That's nice to hear. This chapter is like 19 pages long in word. Would you be able to take 20 pages long? Thank you!

**Tuatha**** –** Hey, thanks for the croissants! They're very yummy! Actually, I could've known how yummy they were if Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama didn't eat them without asking!

Yusuke: They're pretty good! Thanks, Tuatha!

Kurama: Yep! ::licks fingers:: Thank you!

Hiei: You don't happen to have some sweet snow, do you?

Reiko: Arg! I hate all of you!

But thank you for the nice words! It's a good think you liked the bit where Hiei was a bit OOC. ::LOL:: I can just picture you having to see your dog have puppies! Actually, I've seen a person giving birth! And… ooohhh.. it's not very… ::swallows:: it looks painful! Ugh! Oh, by the way, I'll answer your e-mail in a second!

**Altar-of-Wishes –** Wow! Those are pretty big words! Thank you so much! You just made my day! I'll try my best to keep in track then! Again, thank you!

So that's about it! Disclaimers apply, awright? Though I love them, I couldn't own them ::sob::

On with the story!!!

* * *

**A Healer's Kiss**

**Chapter III – The Shikigami's Keeper**

Mukuro frowned in concentration as she carefully measured the strong chemical she had obtained from Yomi two days ago through barter. She was inside her laboratory on that unusually fine Makai afternoon, her enormous table cluttered with test tubes, bottles, burners and electronic machines that she had somehow accumulated through the years. She had decided to work on one of her experiments while waiting for her heir to get back from his errand and then-- Speaking of her heir… Mukuro frowned and turned her attentions to the big glass windows over-looking her table.

Near to sundown.

Silence… No Hiei...

She frowned, her experiments momentarily forgotten.

Where the hell was Hiei?

The sun was near to setting and she had sent Hiei out to check her grounds when the sun was still at its highest. Knowing how reluctant and stubborn Hiei was when she sent him out, Mukuro couldn't quite figure out what's taking her blasted, stubborn heir outside this long. Putting the test tube down, she frowned and decided to take a sit on her comfortable chair and think.

Think...

Think…

Her fingers unconsciously tapped themselves against her chin.

Suddenly, "it" itched again.

That blasted, nagging feeling deep in the pit of her stomach itched again mixed with mild worry.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she felt her female senses prickle once more. There was something really odd going on, her insides kept on telling her. She couldn't help but feel something big will eventually turn up and Hiei would be the cause of it. And it was a known fact that when Mukuro felt this 'itch,' Mukuro would always be right. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and paced her chambers back and forth.

_"Curse that youkai,"_ she thought, her heavy cloak billowing behind her with every step. What if something bad happened to him? Sure, Hiei was strong and he could take care of himself but this is the Makai. She knew that there were certain things out there that could be too much for him to handle no matter how powerful he was. She was also well aware that majority of the Makai population was after his neck, plus the fact that her heir was reckless and an arrogant bastard to boot… She shook her head. The last thing she needed right now was a very bruised, bloodied and not to mention a very furious Hiei appearing on her chamber door, blaming and accusing her for everything.

She sighed_. "Worrying will not get me anywhere_," she thought as she gingerly made for the door. She would get two of her most trusted demons to organize a search and when they find him, she would give him a sound beating that he would never forget (she was vaguely sure that Hiei would fight back, but then she was stronger… heh, she needed the work-out anyway ). Stubborn and unpleasant he may be, Hiei was her only heir and although they had this weird tendency of snapping and snarling at each other and not to mention, killing each other's necks, still Hiei meant something to her. Not romantically though....

The two of them… they're the same.

They were two lonely souls…

To put it simply, he was the only one who understood her…

And with that, she placed herself before her huge wooden entrance way, intent on turning the knob when suddenly a throe of commotion erupted outside of her chambers. _What the hell is causing that?_ Frowning, she immediately opened the door and stepped out only to be greeted with something she didn't quite expect.

Yeah, she saw Hiei all right.

He was walking, no, more like he was stomping angrily with the ugliest scowl his face could ever muster. Behind him were Nobu and Hame, looking very nervous, hurrying after their master. Everywhere around them, demons of various sizes and ranks scampered and scurried away to make way for their very angry superior. Her good eye widened at the sight of her one and only heir carrying a bundle against his arms with white slender pair of legs dangling out for all to see. From the looks of it, it was a woman, a very battered and unconscious woman at that. When her gaze landed on the handsome demon named Nobu, her already wide good-eye widened even more in incredulity when she saw a tiny baby snug against his arms.

"Don't ask," growled Hiei, when his eyes met hers in a livid glance. Then without so much another word, he walked past her, not giving her a second look. He quickly made his way to his chambers, silent as ever.

Mukuro, her senses kicking in, hastily followed his small form across the dim hall. "Who says I'm going to ask?" she retorted as they turned left at the end of the castle hall. They walked again till they reached his quarters. "You ARE going to tell me everything," she added in a commanding voice as Hame immediately opened the door to his master's chambers.

Hiei scowled at her as the four of them, in turn, trooped inside. When Hame closed the door shut, Hiei carelessly placed Botan on his unused bed and in doing so, Mukuro finally, got a good look at her. Nobu, in turn, laid tiny Ichiro on the same bed, a little away beside its mother.

"Nobu and Hame," said Mukuro finally, looking at the two demons a little kindly. "I need to have a moment with this idiot. Alone." Then she turned to Hiei who was obviously on his way to perched himself on his favorite window, automatically placing his right arm on top of his knee. "You, stay here."

Hame was only too eager to comply with her order. Nodding earnestly, he hurriedly made his way towards the door. Nobu looked at Mukuro silently at first but upon earning one of her stern gazes, he nodded once and followed the retreating form of Hame. Once alone, she turned to Hiei, who was silently brooding by his window.

"Now, explain," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at Hiei, her good eye boring though him, waiting.

"Hn," Hiei growled as he chose not to look at her.

When nothing more came out of his lips, Mukuro narrowed her eye. "Really now, you stupid youkai," she began as she made her way towards the bed. She peered at the sleeping woman's face only to recognize her as one of Koenma's top ferry girls. She mentally slapped herself. Now, what did Hiei do this time? The last thing that she needed right now was to get the Rei Kai brat's nosy disposition after her. And by just looking at the state the girl's in right now—

"When I told you to get your lazy butt out there what I meant was checking and patrolling the grounds. I didn't say you kidnap one of the Royal brat's ferry onnas and rape her," she continued pointedly, without a trace of embarrassment in her voice.

This time, Hiei turned to her angrily. "Baka!" he snarled. "I didn't do anything to that onna!" Then he pointed an accusing finger at Botan's direction. "And THAT is the result of the stupid patrolling you ordered me to do!"

Mukuro frowned. "So, explain," she retorted impatiently. When Hiei chose to ignore her, she looked at him severely. "Don't make me force out everything from you, Hiei," she warned harshly.

Finally, Hiei sighed as he brought his gaze back at the window, his right arm automatically settling on top of his right knee again. It was clear to him that Mukuro was getting pissed again and it wouldn't be a pretty sight at all, he was sure of it. His overseer didn't exactly get her notorious reputation by having the patience of a saint.

"She was just there and she was carrying the Tantei's spawn," Hiei finally began reluctantly. He cast a side-long glance at Botan's unconscious form. "That dim-witted onna didn't know what to do when I found her." He then looked away and focused his attentions back to his window again, a little sigh escaping his lips.

Judging at how tired Hiei sounded, Mukuro decided not to press him any further. She then brought her attentions to the child and frowned thoughtfully. So that explains why the spirit energy the child was emanating was very familiar, she thought. It was definitely not Hiei's, she surmised. The child vaguely smelt like Raizen and that brat Urameshi. The only difference was she also sensed a twinge of the deity's aura around the child. She looked at her heir quizzically. Hiei must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, she concluded. With that, she found herself pacing back and forth, random thoughts running through her head furiously.

She had to give him credit though. It was a good thing that Hiei brought her here instead of bringing her straight to Rei Kai. It would not be a good thing to bring Botan looking like this to Koenma. She was fully aware of what the Royal brat thought of her heir and should Hiei bring Botan's sorry state to him, God knows what could've happen. Of course, that stupid Koenma would certainly accuse Hiei of doing "something" to his top ferry girl and that accusation would undoubtedly cause more problems for her. Somehow, it brought her strange comfort to think that Hiei was, indeed, using his brains.

_"So he did bring her here,"_ she thought, walking back and forth. _"What now?"_ Then she smirked, giving the ferry onna a quick look. Then she snorted. _"Feh, I couldn't care less. Let this moron deal with it!"_

"Will you stop that?" Hiei demanded after a moment. Mukuro, her thoughts suddenly interrupted, stopped and turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "You're making me insane, baka onna!"

"You're the insane one here, you moron," she answered back, her voice calm. Then she looked at him, amused. "Don't tell me you're the one who helped her deliver the babe?" she asked. At that, Hiei's face reddened a little. Seeing that, she smirked with mirth. So he did help the ferry onna, she thought noting the uneasy look the fire demon had on his face. When Hiei still chose not to say anything, she raised her eyebrows at him, her amused expression changing to that of wonder. "So you survived the ordeal, huh?" she asked aloud. Then she frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder how she took everything?" she again asked no one in particular.

Hiei growled. "Hn, shut up!" he said. He felt himself blush when the memory of Botan, lying there, all bare and blatantly "open" wheezed inside his head. _"So, that's— that's what it looks like up close," _his hyperactive brain said abruptly before he could stop it. Not that he hadn't seen one-- Actually, he had seen one with those movies and magazines Yusuke and that big buffoon watched and read all the time— and when you're friends with Yusuke and Kuwabara, there's just always— And he was, after all, raised by adult demon thieves who didn't even know the meaning of the word discreet and inconspicuous. And then there was this one time—

He shook his head mentally. Kuso! What was he even thinking? He was turning into a blubbering, perverted idiot and he was disgusted. When he heard Mukuro snickering a little, he gave her a glare full of hatred as he tried masking the obvious embarrassment he was feeling. He couldn't believe that this stupid woman found this whole thing amusing! It was far from amusing! It was not good! It was bad! When Mukuro, once again, peered at the child, Hiei focused his attentions back to his leader seriously.

"So, what are your orders?" he spat sourly.

"Me?" Mukuro asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah, you, moron," retorted Hiei unfeelingly. "You're the one running this ship, are you not?"

"Well, I may be the one running this ship but the last time I looked, you're the one who brought her here," Mukuro interjected. When Hiei just looked at her, still waiting, she shrugged. "She's your responsibility," she added simply.

At that, Hiei gave a start. He jumped from his window and landed on the floor. "What do you mean she's my responsibility?" he demanded loudly, glaring at her.

Mukuro looked at him, unfazed. "I simply refuse to have anything to do with this. I've got so much in my hands right now," she declared, stepping away from the bed. Then she made her way towards Hiei, her face turning serious, "I couldn't care less what you do to her and the child, baka, but YOU, and I mean you are responsible for her."

"No," he grated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," countered Mukuro back, this time looking at him. This time, the look on her face was DEAD-serious.

Seeing the expression on her face, he cursed under his breath. This is the ferry onnas fault! Everything was her fault! "I'll take her back to Rei Kai then," Hiei finally replied, his voice hard and stone cold. He stared at Mukuro, daring her to contradict his decisions. "Diaper breath's looking for her anyway. He actually sent us out on a mission—"

"I don't care what you do with your little friends, Hiei," Mukuro interrupted tartly. She never really did care what her heir did with Urameshi and his little band of Tanteis as long as they stay out of her business. "Just keep her out of my work's way."

"Fine, I'll take her back to Rei Kai," spat Hiei viciously as he made his way purposely towards the bed. He took a hold of Botan's legs and was about to lift her up when Mukuro suddenly called his attentions. "What now?" he growled impatiently.

"You are not taking her back there looking like that," said Mukuro firmly, looking at Botan's smudged face and tattered clothes. She was pale, her face deathly white and the hem of her dress was torn and obviously ripped forcefully apart. She shook her head. No, returning her to Rei Kai looking like this, they wouldn't surely hear the end of it from Koenma!

"And why not?" Hiei countered acerbically. He frowned at her. "You just said that you don't give a rat's ass on what I do, you stupid onna. I say I return her back to Rei Kai."

"Fine, take her back," said Mukuro with a feigned, resigned sigh. "But don't expect me to bail you out of trouble if Koenma suddenly throws you in Rei Kai prison for VIOLATING his ferry girl, you stupid youkai," she added meaningfully. Ai yah… and she thought that he had actually used his brains a while ago.

"Who cares?" spat Hiei, smirking evilly. "I didn't do it. I'll make this baka onna admit everything when she wakes up." Then he stopped, his eyes narrowing even more. "And I'll beat the shit out of the Royal pain if he tries anything funny?"

"You think by doing that he'll get off your back, stupid?" Mukuro asked him bleakly. "And besides, looking at the state of this woman's clothes, you think Koenma would believe you? He'll just think that you threatened Botan into telling him that you didn't do "anything" to her." Then Mukuro shook her head. "Use your brain for once, Hiei. You're not exactly the nicest demon around, you know." Then she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him gravely. "And I personally don't care what he does to you but I don't want him getting suspicious of me as well," she declared firmly. Then she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "All snooping and nosing around here… Feh! That's one thing I can't stand!"

With that, Hiei finally realized what Mukuro had meant. She was right though. With a low growl of annoyance, he reluctantly let go of the onna and turned away from her, scowling bitterly. Of course, Koenma would certainly accuse of him of violating Botan. What's worse, she could go into prison with him too, knowing for the fact that she stole one powerful Rei Kai artifact. That's the reason why they were after her, although the very idea of Botan stealing something was really absurd. And after the whole crazy ordeal that he went through with her earlier, there was just no way in hell that he would let himself spend his jail term with a whiny and stupid, overly genki onna who had an inborn talent of driving him insane.

"Yeah, the royal brat could do that," he admitted to himself, thinking about the ugly possibilities. "Koenma IS that stupid," his insides couldn't help but add. He growled irritably. It was a no-win situation for him and he simply hated it.

"So glad you finally got my point," said Mukuro flatly after his silence. "You're getting slow."

"Hn."

"Two things to keep in mind though," the woman continued. "One," she paused and raised her forefinger for emphasis. "You have to take care of her first," she continued. "And that means starting now. And by starting now, the first thing that you would have to do is get Ningen food for her and her child. Her body is not made for whatever we have here. Get her cleaned and don't forget to get something for the babe as well."

Hiei glared at her hatefully.

"Two, just make sure to get Koenma off my back while doing that," then she paused as she wagged a warning finger at his direction. "I simply don't like the idea of that Royal Pain berating me of something I didn't do."

"Hn, why should I do that?" he argued icily. "You're the one who thought of it, so you do it yourself, baka!"

"Because you wouldn't want me to be really angry, right Hiei?" answered Mukuro complacently. "And don't give me that look! You're the one who brought this on yourself anyway."

With that, Hiei let out a curse, this time, using the Makai tongue. Hearing that, Mukuro's lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

"Not in front of the baby, Hiei," she couldn't help saying. This was getting pretty interesting, she thought, not to mention entertaining.

Hiei fumed. "Shut up!" he snarled. Then he looked at Botan who was obviously unaware of what was happening around her. Seeing the clueless look on her sleeping face, oblivious to all the trouble she was causing him, Hiei's blood boiled in anger even more. He would surely make her pay for this when she wakes up, he vowed darkly.

But first, he needed to go and look for some female servants to clean her then he would go to Ningenkai to buy her stupid food and supplies. He would have to enlist the help of Kurama though, much to his displeasure. He knew that the stupid Kitsune would suspect something but— Hiei debated whether to tell Kurama of his present situation. But then— he shook his head. The last thing that he needed right now was to have this nosy Kitusne meddling and nagging as well. If Kurama got into the picture, it would undoubtedly complicate things especially when he found out about the child. And besides, how hard could it be? He would just make sure that the onna lived through the night and then return her to Rei Kai…ASAP! All would be normal again and no harm would be done.

He was about to go when he suddenly realized that everything would be coming from his own pocket, he swore again. On a second thought, he'll make her pay first… Right, he nodded. He'll make her pay first then after that, he'll thrash her. He was about to make his way towards the door to see to the task when Mukuro called him again.

"What, baka onna?" he asked irritably.

"I couldn't help but wonder…" Mukuro frowned at him. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked him curiously.

His eyes widened with subtle disbelief. He couldn't believe that Mukuro still had the grace to ask him that stupid question after this little, infuriating talk! This aggravating onna is really testing my patience, he thought. But then, he couldn't help but sneer at her.

"Hn, why don't you find out for yourself," he deliberately answered back smugly. He was in no mood to cater to another one of Mukuro's demands right now. To hell with her! _"She'll think it's a girl,"_ he couldn't help but think pathetically. _"All onnas are stupid."_

And so, he looked on silently as Mukuro stepped closer to the bed only to peer at the sleeping baby and study its peaceful face. Then she raised one eyebrow quizzically and without bothering to lift the baby's wrappings, she silently stepped away from it and made for the door.

"It's a boy," she finally said simply as she passed by him. She smirked knowingly at Hiei's surprised face before stepping out of the room.

All alone, Hiei glared daggers at the closed door, his breathing ragged. Then after a moment of tensed silence, a very ugly snarl poured out of his lips.

Arg! How the hell did she know without even looking "properly" at the child?

One might probably say that Hiei was getting all worked up for nothing. It was seldom for the renowned fire demon to lose his cool with something as insignificant as Mukuro finding out the child's gender without even checking and ACTUALLY getting it right. But apparently, that little insignificant thing was actually the breaking point for the fire demon's thinning patience for that day. Due to that, his eyes bored through the door as he controlled his overwhelming desire to unleash his dark flame and burn everything he could get his hands on.

Accursed female intuitions!

* * *

Botan's eyes cracked open later that night.

Due to a developed habit, her right hand instinctively slid down to feel her swollen belly. Still dazed, she was about to smile and utter a soft good morning to her unborn child when suddenly—

Her eyes widened.

She let her hands feel around again.

Her tummy was flat!

She forced the sleep out of her eyes and quickly brought it down to gaze at her stomach.

Flat.

Even.

And it was near to midnight.

With a start, she sat up. What was going on? She was about to bolt out of bed when her memory came back. That's right! She had just given birth to a healthy baby boy! Giggling and excited, she was about to shrug the covers away and frantically look for her baby when she realized that she wasn't in her tiny bedroom in her apartment. She looked around, squinting, trying her best to make out her new surroundings.

She was inside a vast room, dimly lit, the moon outside her only source of light. The room, as far as she could tell, was minimally adorned. There was a big, plain table made of oak in the far corner with an uncomfortable, wooden chair facing it. At her left she noticed a small night table with a single lamp on it and on its far left, her eyes discerned a sturdy bookshelf made of mahogany.

She frowned, her brain a little side-tracked.

Where was she?

Who brought her here?

She looked around once more. The room was big and clean, spacious but almost bare. It contained things only which the owner deemed as necessary. From the looks of it, it was clear that the owner of the room had a stern and almost militaristic disposition in life. She rubbed her eyes and was about to reach for the lamp beside her when a tiny gurgle erupted in the silence of the room just a little away from her.

Slowly, she turned to her left, her eyes following the sweet sound only to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Wrapped in a thick tiny blue blanket, looking up at her with small, innocent eyes, was her son, her first-born son.

Smiling, she stretched her arms, almost afraid to touch him. She carefully picked the tiny bundle of smiles, her breath caught in her throat.

"You're so tiny," she gushed when she found her voice. She held her baby to her, close to her bosom. With so much care, she bent her knees and placed little Ichiro against them, facing her. She felt her heart skip a beat when her baby blinked his eyes and opened its tiny mouth to yawn. She giggled again, touching her slender fingertip to the baby's bit of a nose.

"Two eyes, two hands, ten fingers," she murmured with endearment as she studied her baby's little form. "One nose, two legs… Oh, you're so beautiful," she gushed as she lightly brought her nose to her baby's and rubbed it softly earning, yet, another gurgle from the boy's lips. She couldn't believe that she was a mother already! At the thought, she smiled in bliss, feeling fulfilled at the same time.

The light giggling and gurgling noise was actually all it took.

Hiei found himself being roused from his rest when the noise reached his sensitive youkai ears. Slowly opening his eyes, he irritably searched for the disturbance who had robbed him off of his precious sleep. Scanning his chambers, his eyes finally landed on a fully awake and smiling Botan. She was sitting up with the babe facing her, propped against her knees. Even with the faint lighting of the moon outside his window, he could see the light sparkle in her eyes, the soft smile on her small face as she cooed and whispered sweet nothings to her baby.

She is yammering like an idiot again, he thought frowning, studying her. He was about to stand up and call her attentions when suddenly he saw her rub her nose to her baby's fondly. That sudden action caused him to stop and stare at her for a moment.

At first it was his curiosity that prompted him to observe her further. When Botan gave her baby a light kiss on the forehead, showing deep love and care, Hiei found himself narrowing his eyes even more, the curiosity turning to subtle interest. At that moment, it quite surprised him to see a different woman in place of the noisy, loud and not to mention, unpleasant one he had the chance of encountering a while ago. Botan had been nothing but a rude and ill-tempered onna who shouted and yelled several vile things at him. Now, looking at her, he saw a different onna in her stead. All he saw was a tender and loving woman who was extending her maternal intimacy to her newborn. Unwillingly, he found it somewhat curious. He found it… new… His youkai eyes hadn't seen something like this before. He actually found it— he looked up wonderingly— what's the word?

His face softened a little…

Beautiful…

It was new to him because his mother didn't obviously do that to him when he was a baby.

She didn't kiss and coo at him with tender words.

Actually, she threw him off from the floating island of Koorime to die.

And with those feelings came the subtle rush of sheer envy for the child.

When he saw Botan kissing her baby's fingers, he shook his head, slapping himself back to reality, hardening his heart. Watching the stupid onna doing this to her child was making him think things that should've been forgotten long ago. Her open display of affection to her newborn was too much. So what if his mother didn't exactly do those things to him? He didn't care! He didn't need it! Gritting his teeth, he was about to jump from his window and go to her when he felt her pink, shining eyes upon him.

"Hiei?"

He didn't answer. He just merely looked at her, his eyes looking angry.

Seeing that, Botan carefully lifted her baby close to her bosom while her free hand went to the tiny lamp beside her. She turned it on and a yellowish glow immediately spread inside the lonely room. Even with the sudden light, she saw the stubborn Hiei sitting by his window, not moving but only looking at her. When there eyes met, he turned away and focused his attentions back to the view outside, fixing a frown on his face. Sighing, she shrugged the covers aside only to find herself dressed in a soft white and comfortable sleeping yukata and actually on one of the most magnificent four-posted beds she had ever seen. Beneath her, she saw a pair of white slippers, waiting to be used. And she was actually… clean. With that, she turned to him again.

"Hiei, I—" she began as she donned the slippers. Slowly she stood up and made her way towards the black figure who was sorely pretending not to hear her and the light gurgling noises her baby made. Finally reaching him, Botan smiled at him. "I don't know what to say," she said, shaking her head with wonder. Who would've though that Hiei was capable of being kind and merciful? That thought was probably the sole reason why she couldn't think of anything to say! It was too shocking for her.

This time, Hiei turned to her, his expression neutral. "Then shut up," he said gruffly. When he saw her looking at him softly, her eyes shining with unmistakable gratitude and appreciation, he looked away again, feeling uneasy. He didn't like the look in her eyes. If this baka onna should try something funny, like suddenly hugging him or holding him, he would definitely break her arms.

Botan cast her eyes down shyly. "I— I haven't even thanked you," she said, her voice soft. Then she looked up, smiling at him again. She thought of touching his right arm just to show him how much she really meant everything but the look on his face prevented her to do so. Instead, she brought her hand to her baby, helping her left arm to carry the load. "Thank you, Hiei, for everything… everything…" she trailed off.

"Hn."

"And I'm sorry for yelling and snapping at you like that," added Botan, clearly embarrassed. "I— I didn't mean any of it, you know. You can be harsh sometimes but I— I don't hate you, Hiei." She was babbling again.

His ears perked up. _"She doesn't hate me?" _he couldn't help asking. After all these years of calling her names such as stupid, ditzy, idiot, baka… actually the list could go on! He wasn't exactly nice to her… And she didn't hate him? Now, that was something that he didn't expect.

"Hn."

Then silence.

Botan cleared her throat as she felt the awkward silence settling inside the room. She looked at Hiei, wondering if the stubborn fire demon was also feeling ill at ease. Finding nothing on his expressionless face, Botan then decided to inch her way closer to him. The sudden movement caused Hiei to revert his full attentions back to her. He stared at her warily but the way she looked that night never failed to make him wonder… He frowned. He didn't exactly know how long her hair was until now. For the first time since they've met, she had her hair down, framing her small face. It cascaded in soft, blue waves to her breast, staining her white cotton yukata with its blue hue.

Seeing his scrutiny, Botan blushed a little while smiling at him happily. "Have you met, Ichiro, Hiei?" she asked instead as she stretched her arms a little and showed him the baby. She grinned at him proudly. "Told you he's a boy," she added giggling.

Hiei took one look at the child and if he was not mistaken, the little tot gurgled and smiled at him. He frowned. Did he just make the brat smile? Realizing that, the same warm feeling swept inside him again, taking him by surprise. He grunted, turning away quickly, the alien feeling creeping him out.

"Of course, I know him," he growled. "I was the one who brought him here, wasn't I?" he added, shaking his head. "Baka onna…"

Botan rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said sarcastically. "Let's forget the one who actually felt the "pain" of bringing him here," she added, looking at him. Then after a moment, she spoke again. "Um, would you like to hold him?" she asked, offering him the child.

Noting the playful tone of her voice, Hiei looked at her, frowning deeply. When he saw Botan's waiting expression, he decided to ignore her as he returned his gaze back to his window once again, not saying anything.

Seeing that, Botan raised her eyebrows. "I guess not," she quipped, clearly disappointed.

Silence.

Botan looked at him first then seconds later, she laughed. It was so sudden that Hiei nearly fell off from his window. "Come on, Hiei, can't we just have a normal conversation without being cold to each for once?" she asked in an attempt to get him to talk.

He stared at her first before smirking. Apparently, it worked because the fire demon opened his mouth to speak. "I can hardly call you normal," he remarked nastily.

That answer earned a frown on Botan's delicate features. She was about to retort when suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes widened as if she remembered something. Then much to Hiei's surprise, the onna started smacking her forehead with her right hand.

"Silly, silly, Botan," she murmured repeatedly as she hurriedly made her way towards the bed and laid her baby down on the sheets, the deal with Hiei completely forgotten. She forgot to feed her child. "How could I even forget something important?" she muttered as she sat down, looking around for something in particular.

"What now, baka onna?" Hiei asked, curious at the sudden change of her behavior.

Botan turned him. "I haven't even fed my baby!" she exclaimed. Then looking at Ichiro's smiling face, she sighed, near to tears. "Oh, you must be so hungry, Ichiro-chan," she murmured. "I'm so sorry." Then she turned her gaze back to Hiei. "That doesn't actually make me a bad mother, does it?" she asked, completely forgetting that this was actually the very individual who found her stupid and pompous. Without waiting for his answer, she looked away, feeling the unusual heaviness of her breasts. Finally, her maternal instincts kicked in. She had to feed her child using her own milk. And to do that— she swallowed hard and looked at Hiei.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up. "Hiei, could you—" she began, blushing a little. "Could you please step out of the room for just a few moments?" she asked softly.

"Why should I?" Hiei grated. "This is my private chambers. You go out if you don't want my company," he added rudely.

"It's not that I don't want your company, it's just that," Botan paused and looked at him helplessly, not sure whether to tell him or not. She bit her lower lip, clearly embarrassed.

Hiei glowered at her, waiting. When nothing came out of her lips, he rolled his eyes. "What? Spit it out, onna," he said impatiently.

"I have to feed my baby, okay?" she said lamely. When Hiei gave her a bemused look, she sighed tiredly. Just as she expected, the stubborn fire demon didn't even know what she was talking about. She couldn't believe she had to— explain… _"Fine,"_ she thought, rolling her eyes mentally. She probably deserved this after yelling and shouting at him a while ago. She cleared her throat and shifted to have a better view of the puzzled Koorime.

"When I said I have to feed my baby," she began patiently as she tried herself not to blush. "What I meant to say was I have to give him milk which obviously would come from m—"

Hiei snorted. "You baka onna," he said, cutting her in mid-sentence. "If its milk that he wants then you don't have to trouble yourself."

She frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Did you already— have you—" Then her gaze landed on the table only to see several milk bottles and several cans of baby formulas… She turned to Hiei, her eyes glowing.

"Your baby wouldn't shut up," Hiei cut in shortly. "It was so annoying." _How could such a tiny thing generate so much noise,_ he had asked himself a while ago when he was feeding it. Until that time, Hiei didn't really have an idea on how loud a small baby could be when hungry.

"You— you fed Ichiro?" Botan asked in wonder.

"Hn."

"Wow, Hiei, I didn't even have an idea that you know how," gushed Botan as she stood up and hurriedly made her way towards the table. Her eyes shone as she saw the assorted baby things laden out for her to admire. "I'm impressed," she finally said, turning to him. "Did you have a hard time?"

Hiei stopped short and thought for a second. Hard time? Ch! Well, it was difficult… well, a little… actually, a lot… He rolled his eyes. It was aggravating and arduous! As a matter of fact, it took him quite a while reading the instructions at the back of the baby formula then three attempts of getting the right amount of powder into the bottle plus several attempts of getting the water temperature right. Not to mention, forcing it to the baby's stubborn little mouth a couple of times. He was under the impression that the babe would immediately shut up once you stick the bottle into its mouth. It never did occur to him that you would actually have to "teach" and let the child get accustomed to sucking the dratted bottle first before actually feeding it. And he was doing all that while the baby was wailing its lungs out! He was actually surprised to find himself panicking a while ago.

But then, he stopped and smiled to himself, remembering the whole ordeal. When the babe finally quieted down, he had to admit, he had a good time feeding it. Remembering the helpless and vulnerable look of the child a while ago when he was feeding it brought an unexplainable warm feeling of pride within him. He had been— he had been needed. For the first time, somebody actually made him feel that he was needed. When the child smiled at him, the warm feeling intensified even more. He had just made the wailing child smile!

But he had a reputation to keep. And looking at Botan's expression of amazement and delight, he felt the need to boast— again. He glared at the woman.

"Hn, it was youkai feed," he snorted while pasting a bored expression on his face. He looked away again as if he had done nothing of importance.

Botan raised her eyebrows as she noted the clutter of milk bottles and powdered formulas on the table. It was a mess. She turned back to the fire demon, mentally rolling her eyes. "Right," she began, nodding. "Youkai feed." Ooh… when will Hiei ever learn? And here she was, actually feeding his stubborn ego. Why she kept on doing that, she didn't know. She shook her head. That was like one of the mysteries in the universe one couldn't really understand. She was about to see to her baby when she felt her own stomach growling. Evidently, the mere mention of food suddenly informed her of how ravenous she was. Biting her lower lip, she called Hiei's attentions.

"What?"

"Well, you— you don't happen to have—"

Hiei smirked at her. "I heard it, onna," he said, looking straight at her. He had, after all, sensitive youkai ears. "There's food on the table."

Botan didn't need to be told twice. Hearing that, she immediately checked the table only to find Ningen rations prepared for her. There were bread and soup, then there was meat as well and fruits. With those teasing her taste buds, she immediately sat down and started eating. She dimly became aware that Hiei was actually studying her. After a moment, he "hn-ed" again.

"I never knew you had it in you, onna," Hiei said as he watched Botan wolf her food down with subtle amusement. Who knew that the onna could act this way?

Botan turned to him, chewing. "What do you mean?" she asked after swallowing her bread. Then she picked her spoon up and ate her soup. When Hiei just looked at her, she frowned. Did he have to look? She was practically acting like a starved animal who hadn't eaten anything since God knows when! But, the growling impatience in her stomach prompted her to ignore him as she hastily placed the spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"You do understand that you would have to pay for everything, right?" Hiei said rudely instead. When Botan looked at him, he turned away. "Or would you rather have the Royal Brat pay me when we go back to Rei Kai tomorrow?"

With that, Botan accidentally dropped her spoon. Now that her belly was almost full, her senses were growing sharper, more accurate. Did Hiei mention going back to Rei Kai? She turned to him, her eyes widening in horror.

"No," she said, as she shook her head fervently. "I can't go back."

"You have no choice, onna," Hiei said unfeelingly. "You stole something, so you have to pay for it."

"You don't understand," she replied, near to tears. "I can't go back! I can't—" Then she frowned. "What do you mean I stole something?"

Hiei turned to her. "That phial you're wearing," he said, looking at her chest. "You stole it. That's the sole reason why we couldn't even track you down," he added with annoyance. He didn't actually think that the stupid onna could do something like stealing. He also had to give her credit for being cunning and resourceful. If not for the current situation, she could've even earned his respect.

Botan's face twisted with disbelief. "I— how dare you!" she shrieked. She was enraged now. The nerve! "I— I didn't steal anything!" she said heatedly. "I'm not a thief!"

"Well, that crystal phial you're wearing doesn't say so, baka onna," Hiei simply replied.

Botan hand automatically shot up to finger the crystal around her neck. The she took a deep breath. "I can't go back to Rei Kai, Hiei," she said with finality.

"Last time I checked you're in my territory," Hiei countered. "You don't have a say on this, onna." He turned away. "You've caused a lot of trouble."

Hearing the serious tone of his voice, Botan knew that there was nothing in this world that could sway the fire demon's decision. Her lower lip trembled as she took a quick look at her son. She knew Hiei, if he says it can be done, it will be done—_"Unless I do something,_" she thought, thinking furiously.

She stood up and walked towards him. "I can't go back to Rei Kai, Hiei," she repeated as she stood before his unyielding form. Hiei ignored her. She stood straighter, mustering all her courage. "They are going to kill my baby."

This time, he looked at her, thoughts running inside his head. Her statement made perfect sense. Who else would have the potential of overthrowing Enma Daiou? The child could undoubtedly cause his downfall. Now he fully understood why Koenma was so adamant on finding the onna. The child posted a threat to them. But then—

"Nothing to do with me," he replied coldly. He couldn't get himself involved! He already had a bad record in Rei Kai and harboring this onna would make it worse. And besides, he didn't need another onna driving him insane, right?

"I know you would say that," Botan replied. "That's why I'm going to make you an offer."

He smirked. "I don't need anything," he grouched. "First thing tomorrow, you're going back to Rei Kai," he added, his voice hard.

Botan tried her best not to panic. She wouldn't give in without a fight! "I suppose you've heard about the Healer's Kiss?" she asked instead, raising one eyebrow.

Of course, he had heard about it. Every youkai in the Makai couldn't let information about something as powerful as that pass them by. But, it's only a rumor, passed down from one drunkard to another. There was actually no proof that it does exist. "That's bull shit," Hiei spat. "The Healer's Kiss does not exist. Information about The Mark was only a product of a very drunk youkai's over-active imagination."

Now, it was Botan's turn to smirk. "What if I tell you it does exist?" she asked. "What if I tell you that you're actually talking to one of the Mark's Bearer, Hiei?"

"Hn, you lie," Hiei replied. "Shut up, onna, you're getting on my nerves."

Hearing that, Botan closed her eyes momentarily. She had no choice but to prove it to him. Then inhaling deeply, she proceeded to loosen the knot which was holding her yukata in place. At the sudden action, Hiei turned to her, his eyes widening in shock.

"What the hell are you doing, you baka onna?" he rasped as Botan continued stripping in front of him, ignoring him. "Stop this nonsense right now!" he commanded. But for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. When Botan slightly parted the soft fabric, revealing her chest, Hiei found himself staring at it.

Then he saw it.

A shape very similar to an angel's halo materialized on her skin, firmly tattooed on her upper left breast, close to her heart. He looked at her face, totally astounded, lost for words. So— so-- it wasn't all talk then? It was The Mark. It does exist! But then—

"If you let me stay with you for the time being, Hiei," Botan began, her face already blushing. "You'll be getting something that even Mukuro doesn't have," she continued, looking straight at his widening eyes. "I'll give you something that only Enma Daiou and Koenma own." Hiei looked away. "I'll give the Healer's Kiss to you in exchange for helping me," she finished.

His brain furiously reacted. She was offering him something very, very useful and powerful. If he had the Healer's Kiss then he would almost be invincible. He would be given a second chance in life. _"You don't have a reason to live anymore,"_ something inside him said. _"You already found the gem and you already found your sister. Isn't it that you want to die?"_

"You don't necessarily have to use it for you own," added Botan as if reading his thoughts. "It will be at your disposal. It's your decision if you want me to give it to someone else or not."

_"You can use it for Yukina's sake."_

But even with the coaxing voice, he remained unconvinced. "I don't need it," he snarled at her stubbornly.

Botan mentally rolled her eyes. This stupid fire demon was definitely giving her a hard time. "Did I also mention that being the Bearer gives me total control on one of Rei Kai's powerful treasures?" she asked mildly. When Hiei didn't answer, Botan took this a sign of encouragement. "There are three Healers in Rei Kai, Hiei, and each of them was given the task of guarding the Rei Kai's secrets. One controls the Rei Kai's Treasury and Artifacts, one holds the key to the Rei Kai Library." She paused, swallowing hard. "I'm the Keeper of the Shikigamis." Apparently, Botan was so engrossed in her dialogue that she forgot to pull her yukata up.

At that, Hiei turned to her, surprised. She was the Keeper of the Shikigamis? He frowned inwardly. The Shikigamis were powerful beings! How could even Enma Daiou entrust those powerful creatures to a ditzy baka onna like her? He knew there are twelve Shikigamis up to date; Suzaku and Touda who wield the power of Fire, Byakko for the power of Wind, Soryou, Tenkou and Kijin who manipulate the power of Water and Genbu who controls the power of Earth and the rest… well.. they were insignificant. Like his Black Dragon, one can summon them and use them. They only follow one master and—he shook his head mentally. If he had them, he would be powerful, he would be invincible! So, was she implying—

"They are loyal to one master only," continued Botan, interrupting his thoughts. "I cannot give you the twelve but—"

"Hn," Hiei muttered, turning away.

"But I can give you the most powerful one," Botan hurriedly said.

That caught Hiei's attentions. He turned to her once again, his eyes falling on her creamy chest then back to her face. Little did the ferry onna know, the fire demon was having a hard time concentrating with her standing half-naked in front of him. He was still, after all, a MALE demon, right? Taking that as a sign of perked interest, Botan smiled at him knowingly. She knew she got him now.

"I can summon Kurikara RyuOh for you," she said. "That Shikigami is on par with a god, unlike the twelve. He is the most powerful of all and he follows no one." She paused and licked her lips, which were rapidly becoming dry due to nervousness. "Just imagine, Hiei, if Kurikara RyuOh takes you for his master, imagine how strong you would be. You, who controlled the Black Dragon of Makai, would also control the Red Flame of Rei Kai. You will be," she paused for effect. "Invincible."

At that, Hiei thought about it. Well, he had to admit, it was not a bad deal. On the contrary, it was a good deal… A VERY good deal… Very hard to resist. He was, after all, a youkai who desired power and strength and by having the Red Flame, then he could be— Enma Daiou, Mukuro and the rest of those insignificant fools would be nothing compared to him. And she did inadvertently mention that she was leaving, right? That she needed to lay low first before moving on again. This was just a temporary set up, nothing permanent, wasn't it? He could let her stay here and he could just stay out of her way for the time being. Surrendering to temptation, he finally reached a decision. Hiei jumped from his window till he was facing her on the floor. If he was to stay out of her way, then he'd better start now. This had better be the truth or else!

"What do you say, Hiei?" she asked as she desperately fought the urge to sound helpless and at the same time hopeful.

"Why go all the trouble, onna? You do understand that you're betraying Rei Kai, do you?" he asked instead. Other than the jumbled up feelings, he was curious as to why she would do something like that, of course. The ferry onna, one of Koenma's and Enma Daiou's most loyal and faithful servants, was actually betraying them. He may not be fond of the onna but he knew that she wouldn't make this deal if not for—

Botan looked at his son first, her face softening. Then she brought her attentions back to him. "The situation calls for it," she merely replied. "I have no choice," she whispered sadly.

_"So, she's doing this for the child,"_ he thought. He shook his head. "Hn," he muttered as he turned away from her and made his way towards his chamber door. He needed to go out and sort his thoughts out. Seeing the onna blushing and standing half-naked in front of him with her silky hair all down was getting a bit distracting. "Get dressed, baka onna. You're making me sick."

And with that, Hiei stepped out of the room, leaving Botan staring after him.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes: **The Shikigamis are actually from the anime Yami No Matsui. Tsuzuki is their master… so I kind of borrowed it as well to make things a little interesting.

**Btw, to be honest, I've deleted the scene where Hiei went to Ningenkai to ask for Kurama's help. Adding that will make this chapter 22 pages long so I had qualms about adding that. In the end, I've deleted it and made a revision. If you guys are still interested about that part, just drop me a note then we could certainly make the proper revisions, okay?**

Kurama: ::sulks:: How could you?

Reiko: There, there, Kurama… let's just wait what the readers decide, okay?

Kurama: Fair enough.

Ja, minna! Thank you for reading and please review! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. In Undertones

Hello, minna-san! I'm sorry for the long update. I just got sick with tonsillitis and flu and had a hard time writing but here it is! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit too long. It would mostly consist of Kurama, Hiei and Botan's POV. Oh, and I've decided to just add Kurama's scene in this chapter while making some revisions on it to fit in the story. ::turns to Yusuke:: Oh boy, Yusuke-kun, you're in big trouble! Hehehehe!!!

Yusuke: ::frowns:: What do you mean?

Reiko: ::smiles smugly:: Just wait and see.

This chapter will basically tell us how intelligent Kurama is… hehehe… so I hope you don't mind the ramblings about his POV.

As usual, disclaimers apply! I don't own them, not making money from them so please don't sue.

* * *

**A Healer's Kiss**

**Chapter IV – In Undertones**

Yusuke shoved his hands inside his pockets and sighed for the fifth time that day. Kurama's eyebrows went up a notch when he heard the Tantei leader muttered something about stupid missions and stupid Koenma for the third time under his breath while glaring at several Onis and ferry girls they met on the way. With that, everybody's favorite Kitsune couldn't help but let out a sigh too as he walked along side his friend, following the assigned ferry girl to show them a way to the portal location. Evidently, when the supposed "thievery" occurred, the Rei Kai became strict with its use of portals. To avoid the same thing from happening again, the portal usage was restricted only to a few ferry girls or Onis.

Going back to the subject, he couldn't blame Yusuke though. They had just been to Koenma's office and Kurama couldn't exactly point out if what happened inside the four corners of that room was bad or worse. Unconsciously, he raked his tapered fingers through his soft, red mane and mused. Behind them was Hiei, all brooding and silent as ever with an odd look on his face. The only missing in the group was Kuwabara who was taking extra classes in his college. Kurama secretly wondered if Kuwabara's absence was also the reason why Yusuke's feeling pissed. After all, THEY had all been UNFAIRLY berated except for the latter.

Evidently, that particular day had been extraordinarily strenuous for everybody especially for him. Ever since he decided to help his step-father run the family business, Kurama found himself nearly overworked. Actually, it was not only the strenuous office work that was making him dead tired these past couple of weeks. That was only the tip of the ice berg. It was his other job as one of Koenma's Rei Kai Tanteis that was getting to him. If the Rei Kai prince was bratty before, he was barely tolerable now. He had noticed that Koenma had successfully developed another annoying talent and that is to berate and grate them till they lose whatever sanity and reason they had left. It was a good thing that Shuiichi Minamino could control Youko Kurama effectively now because with Koenma's new disposition in life, the toddler prince would certainly find himself in deep trouble.

Well, not that he blamed Koenma though. Kurama perfectly understood that the Rei Kai prince was in a tight fix right now. A very powerful artifact suddenly went missing and they were led to believe that Botan, much to everybody's surprise of course, was the one who stole it. He had frowned at the information given to them, actually, with the phrase "were led to believe" being the key word.

Personally, he thought Botan wouldn't do something as low as that. Knowing how loyal Botan was with Koenma and Enma Daiou, she wouldn't have the guts to steal from them. Although, all evidences led to her and to her sudden disappearance, still Kurama wouldn't say she stole it. She had an accomplice. Something must have happened to her that compelled her to use it.

"Something's going on," he thought giving Yusuke a side-long glance. He also noted that Hiei was acting all weird all through out the meeting. He kept on giving Yusuke funny and wondering looks like he knew something and then he would be staring off into space with an almost smug look on his face, engrossed in his own little, demonic world. Usually, Hiei would be frowning and muttering curses during Koenma's antics or possibly walk out but at that particular meeting, he actually stayed and he looked like he was— he was… scheming.

He shook his head mentally. "No, I take that back," he thought. Not only today. Hiei had been acting weird these past two weeks.

After the initial "grocery" shopping the Koorime had wittingly "bullied" him to do alone, still, Hiei had been going to Ningenkai a little more than usual. Although the fire demon took great care not to bump into him during those weird "visits," still the Kitsune could feel his fiery energy around. And with everything going on, he couldn't also help but think that Koenma was hiding something from them. The nagging feeling intensified even more when Kurama noticed the sudden changes with his friends' behaviors, especially with Botan and Yusuke.

If he was not mistaken, the two individuals in question were taking great pains avoiding each other and the last time he heard, Yusuke and Keiko were having problems with their relationship. Kurama's nosy sixth sense couldn't help but think that Botan had something to do with it.

And now, Botan was missing and the fact that for the past nine months, they were unsuccessful in finding her— Hell, they didn't even know if she was still alive or dead (if a deity could even die ;)! Kuwabara was, sadly, losing interest already and Yusuke, much to his disbelief, was actually slacking off. He was not as dedicated into accomplishing this mission unlike in the past and God knows what's going on inside Hiei's complex head. They never really did understand how that Koorime operate anyway and Koenma's getting very, very unbearable…

_"I need to talk to Yusuke about this,"_ he vowed mentally noting the strained expression on his friend's face. He supposed that it was high time he knew what was going on about his friends' little secrets.

"Oi, Kurama!"

Kurama blinked as Yusuke's voice boomed in his ears. Before he could recover from the surprise, he stumbled a little forward when the Tantei leader tapped him none too gently on the shoulder. He turned to Yusuke, giving him a tiny smile.

"Hai?" he asked questioningly, as they reached the palace's courtyard.

"I'm going back to Ningenkai," the dark-haired youth said as the young deity channeled her energy and summoned a portal for them. "You coming or do you have to go Yomi's territory instead?" he asked.

Kurama thought for a second. There was no way in hell that he would pay Yomi a visit considering that the Three Makai Triads were holding there quarterly assembly in his territory as they speak. It was an arrangement set up by Enki in hopes of maintaining peace between the warring Makai territories but with Raizen's no-nonsense stubbornness and Mukuro's unyielding temper, add Yomi's harsh indifference, it was not a recipe for peace. It was a mixture for disaster. And Kurama didn't want to be caught in the middle of everything especially when things get ugly.

He looked at Yusuke and shook his head. "No, today's a bad time," he delicately said. "I'm going home with you."

Yusuke's brown eyes lit up. "Heh, I know what you mean," he said chuckling. "I should be there but," he shook his head disgustedly. "Feh! To hell with them! And to hell with him as well!" he cried referring to his forefather. Then he turned around to face Hiei.

"Oi, how about you, Hiei?" he called out. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mukuro?"

Kurama turned around as well only to see the fire demon looking oddly at Yusuke's direction again while holding his right side a little carefully. If Kurama wasn't seeing things, he saw Hiei wince slightly. He frowned. Was he wounded?

"Hn!" Hiei answered while promptly dropping his hand. He gave Yusuke a glare first before turning away.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Keh! Whatever!" the younger man remarked flatly, obviously used to his comrade's quick and tempered answers.

"Are you all right, Hiei?" Kurama asked looking at him with concern. After all, the Koorime had come in a little late during their meeting with Koenma and there was this pained look on his usual scowling face when sauntered unannounced inside the office.

"Hn." There was a positive lilt in it that Kurama took a little favorably. "I just had a little run in with a demon," added Hiei.

Kurama frowned while Yusuke turned to him anxiously as well. "Are you wounded?" the fox asked walking towards him.

Hiei instinctively backed away. "No, now leave me alone," he grouched.

"Hey, it might be serious, Hiei," Yusuke seconded, taking a step towards him. "Have Kurama take a look at it."

"Shut up, Tantei," Hiei replied unpleasantly. "It's just a little scratch."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"Quit nagging me, you baka Kitsune!" Hiei growled, stopping both of his friends. He glowered at them menacingly. "It's nothing serious. I've already fixed it."

"Fine," Yusuke countered. "Come on, Kurama, let's leave Hiei alone," he added as he made his way towards the portal.

"But Yusuke, he might—"

"If he says he can take care of himself, he can take care of himself," the Tantei said impatiently. He was in no mood to deal with the imp's horrible, err… mood swings that day. He walked towards the portal instead and placed one foot inside it. "I'm going home. You coming?"

Kurama looked at Hiei first and noted the scowl plastered on the demon's face. Seeing that, Kurama knew that Hiei meant business. He knew better than to continuously badger the already irritated Koorime with that look on his face. Sighing, he turned his attentions back at the portal instead only to see Yusuke already throwing himself in.

_"Everybody's touché today,"_ he thought stepping in as well. Unbeknownst to him, Hiei followed suit.

After giving the cowering ferry girl one last glare, Hiei went in as well. Apparently, he needed to go to Ningenkai for some "business." It was just a matter of seconds when the two young men found themselves standing in the same old warehouse where Yusuke first fought Hiei.

Sure that he had planted his feet firmly on solid ground, Yusuke then turned to Kurama, sporting a fake but believable grin. "Well, I'll be off then, Kurama," he said facing away from him. The Tantei slid one hand inside his pocket and raised his right hand in mock salute. "Ja!"

He was about to take his first step away from the Youko when Kurama's hand suddenly shot up to touch the other man's shoulder, stopping him "Yusuke, wait," he said. Yusuke turned to him questioningly.

"Nani?" he asked, his eyebrows raising up in a notch.

Kurama stared at Yusuke first, meeting his brown eyes with his green ones. When Yusuke's confused expression turned to that of concern, he slowly let his hand down, sure that he already got the half-demon's unwavering attention. He took a deep breath first.

"Is something wrong, Kurama?" he asked, his voice getting soft.

"I need to talk to you about something," Kurama replied simply. "You have time?"

Yusuke frowned. "Can't that wait?" he asked, sniffing. He lifted his hands and studied his nails. "I have to go somewhere," he lied.

Kurama shook his head. "No," the fox replied, looking at him seriously. He waited for Yusuke to say something.

"Will it be long?"

"Yes," Kurama answered directly.

With that, Yusuke scratched the back of his head as the fox looked at him relentlessly. He was about to refuse but seeing the grave expression on Kurama's delicate features, he finally sighed.

"Fine," the Tantei replied exasperatedly. From the look the fox was giving him, Yusuke had a sudden sinking feeling that Kurama's over-active brain was already suspecting something and judging from the looks Hiei had been giving him— He shook his head mentally, his face hardening. "_No, it might be something else,"_ he thought.

"That's good," Kurama smoothly replied raising his left arm to look at his watch. "I'll see you at five? How about in the coffee shop near your place?" he asked finally looking at him.

Yusuke's frown deepened. "Why not now?" he asked.

"I have something important to take care of first," replied Kurama as he slid his hand inside his trouser pocket. Actually that important something was to head home first, have a long, luxurious warm bath, have a glass of his finest wine and forget everything in the mean time. With the way he was working, surely he deserved a break, right? And besides, he had a sudden suspicion that what he would find out from Yusuke later on would be big. He had to relax, clear his head and make room for in order to think clearly.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said noncommittally. Then without waiting for Kurama to answer, he turned around and took his first step away from the taller man. "This better be good, Kurama," he said in a warning tone. He then raised his hand in mock salute. "Ja na!"

Kurama waited till Yusuke's form disappeared from his sight. Sure that the Tantei had sauntered off to his own business, he sighed while placing long, elegant fingers on the bridge of his nose. He felt him at long last. After a moment, he smiled wearily. He probably wouldn't be able to take his long-awaited bath.

"I didn't know that you're starting to enjoy being here in Ningenkai, Hiei," he said as the small form of the fire demon slowly emerged from the shadows. "You were just here weeks ago to shop for Yukina, hm? You here to shop for her again?" he added good-naturedly. He turned around and gave the fire demon a knowing smile. Maybe Hiei had waited for Yusuke to go first before actually letting him take a look at his wounds. He knew that Yusuke would never give Hiei a moment's peace if he caught the arrogant fire demon asking for his help especially after he condescendingly refused his offer a while ago.

"Hn, don't be stupid, fox," Hiei grumbled as he neared the red-head, his hands inside his pockets. When he stood before him and noticed the amused sheen in his green eyes, he scowled, ignoring the pain on the right side of his torso. "I didn't come here because I want to," he added.

"Oh," Kurama murmured thoughtfully, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "So why did you suddenly decide to grace the "baka" human world with your superior presence, hmm?" he asked curiously. There was a subtle sarcasm lilt in his usual gentle voice. Then he frowned noting the smirk on the fire demon's face. "Because if you're going to ask me to do Yukina's "errand" again, the answer is no. I'm about to—" Actually, "ask" was not the word. Hiei didn't ask him the first time, he bullied him.

The fire demon closed his eyes momentarily, ignoring Kurama's attempt to be cynical. He knew the nosy fox would ask him that. In all the years he had known him, Kurama never really did lose his annoying curious nature. It was his bad luck that the stupid buffoon was not here. Normally, he would trick Kuwabara into doing the task himself like what he had been doing the past two weeks. He would only have to say the magic words which only consisted of "Yukina asked me to tell you she needed those" and off the stupid Ningen would go, no questions asked. Kuwabara had been easy to manipulate unlike Kurama but he would have to do with the fox for now. He just needed to be careful.

"Mukuro sent me here," he finally replied in a clipped tone.

This time, Kurama frowned, his curiosity aroused even more. "Why on earth would Mukuro send you here?" he asked as his right hand went up to loosen his tie. He never knew Mukuro also find Ningenkai interesting. The last time he checked, that woman was too busy minding her own realm.

"The blasted onna suddenly found Ningen food interesting," he said finally while averting his gaze. Well, that was, in a way, the truth, wasn't it? "It was a stupid onna who needed the stupid Ningen food, right?" his insides justified.

_"The Koorime is hiding something,"_ Youko, the demon inside him, suddenly said. First it was Yukina, now it's Mukuro? Hmm… Fishy, really fishy…_"I can't believe this stupid Ningen body of mine is actually buying it!"_

With that, Kurama's eyes twitched. "Don't tell me Mukuro sent you here to—" he paused as he tried to contain his laughter. Mental pictures of a very homey-looking Hiei, pushing a cart, grocery shopping swam inside his head. It was unthinkable and funny but then again, it was— a little scary. It didn't exactly paint a pretty picture. When Hiei gave him a deathly glare, he forced out a cough to mask the building amusement within him.

"So she sent you here to go shopping?" he asked bleakly. "Just like Yukina?" he added lamely. It was quite surprising to him how those two women could make Hiei do things he absolutely hated doing. He shook his head, his weariness temporarily forgotten. They simply never failed to amaze him.__

"Shut up, Kurama," spat Hiei darkly, interrupting his thoughts. Then he turned around, his back facing him. "Get a move on! I'll go with you this time!" Oh yeah, he must not forget to ask Kurama about those stupid baby things too, he suddenly remembered.

Kurama raised his eyebrows at him. "Well, I don't recall saying that I'd be coming with you," he said in a light, mocking voice. He ran his fingers through his hair habitually while looking at him, clearly amused. "Do it yourself this time. Or better yet, why not ask Mukuro to "shop" with you?" he said innocently.

At that, Hiei turned to him again and this time, he glared daggers at his direction. He fumed even more upon noting the amused look Kurama gave him. The moronic Kitsune was finding this amusing!

"You're coming with me, Kurama, whether you like it or not," he threatened menacingly. "And I'm warning you, you baka Kitsune. No unnecessary and stupid questions!"

Youko smirked. _"Yep, he's definitely hiding something,"_

Kurama pretended to think it over. He stared at Hiei and somehow felt sorry for the little Koorime. He had noticed that Mukuro's habits were getting weirder and weirder by the second and Lord only knows how Hiei could endure whatever insanities she had up her sleeves. Now, it was Ningen food! He shook his head mentally. Who knew Hiei could be this tolerating? Of course, he would always help a friend in need and looking at Hiei, the fire demon clearly didn't even have a single idea on how to buy food the Ningen way. And besides, he couldn't make Hiei do that task ALONE. He didn't exactly go with him the first time he bought food for, ahem, "Yukina" so naturally, Hiei didn't know the ropes of "shopping etiquette." He might steal something or worse, lose patience falling in line and terrorize some people. Inadvertently, Hiei needed his help and he had a good and effective way of asking for it.

"Plus, this is entertainment," thought Kurama. It was not everyday you see Hiei grocery shopping, right? He was thinking of bringing his car, a white Toyota, which was inconspicuously parked at the back of the warehouse but thought better of it. He knew Hiei would never, ever ride in one of those "stupid human contraptions," as he would call it.

He sighed resignedly. "Say the magic word first," he finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Do you have a death wish?" he scowled as Kurama walked towards him.

The other young man shrugged as he gracefully shoved his hands inside his trouser pockets. "Good enough," he said decidedly as they slowly made their way out of the storage house, intent on going to Tokyo's busy shopping district. Oh, it was going to be a long day for the tired fox. He took a deep, strained breath.

_"There goes my long luxurious bath,"_ Kurama thought sadly as he followed Hiei's lead.

* * *

"Hold still, Hame-san."

"Like this, Ms. Botan?"

Botan pursed her lips as she stared at Hame who was currently perched on Hiei's window, holding Ichiro. Sure of the lighting outside, she nodded. Smiling, she positioned her camera against her face and took aim.

"Great! Now smile!" she said. When Hame broke into a demonic grin, she giggled. "Hame-san, I said smile not scowl," she added, lowering the camera down.

Hame frowned. "This is how I smile," he said, frowning while struggling to keep Ichiro in place. He looked at the baby and smiled. Who would've thought that the babe would grow up this fast? Now he was having trouble holding it since it was gurgling and squirming madly against his arms.

Botan rolled her eyes. "Goodness, you're becoming Hiei every single day," she said, staring at him. "Did he also forbid you to smile?" When Hame gave her no heed, she frowned and was about to walk towards him to're-arrange' his face when suddenly she noticed him looking at Ichiro with a soft smile on his face. Perfect! Without any warning, she positioned her camera again and took aim.

Click!

Hame looked up as the flash went off, surprised. "What was that?" he asked, looking at the black object on her hand curiously. "Is it over?"

"Hai, hai," she nodded while walking towards Hiei's table, which was currently cluttered with photo albums and pictures. She never expected that she had so many pictures of the gang. Apparently, Botan decided that it was a lovely day to work on her photo albums.

"It's called a camera, Hame-san," she explained as the kind demon placed Ichiro on the bed. The baby in turn, gurgled happily as it let himself romp and crawl on the enormous sheets. "When I have the film inside developed, it would go out looking something like this," she added, pointing at the scattered pictures on the table.

Hame frowned and walked towards the desk. He took one photo and studied it curiously. Botan stared at him, amused. When Hame poked the image, Botan laughed, remembering Hiei's first encounter with the camera. Well, it was a good thing that Hame didn't exactly go ballistic when the flash went off unlike Hiei who nearly sliced her camera into sixteen pieces when they took a stolen shot of him. Apparently, it was the bright flash that startled the unsuspecting youkai. He was screaming and swearing, claiming that the demonic thing blinded him. Of course, it wasn't any better for the Koorime when they started howling with laughter. She sighed. Ah, those were the happy days.

"So, that flash of light freezes everything it catches?" Hame asked, interrupting Botan's musings.

He frowned as he took another pile, leafing through them. He saw their happy group pictures and some pictures of the legendary Kurama, all smiling and looking gentle. His eyes widened even more seeing Raizen's heir grinning cockily and there was a considerable number of shots of his master too and all of it consisted of his usual scowling face… Looking at the pictures, the demon could tell that they were, friends, in Ningen terms. Judging from the happy, smiling faces— well, wasn't it that his master chose to harbor this woman under his care? Does that mean that Hiei did exactly have friends? The thought somewhat disturbed him. He couldn't picture his cold and ruthless master to have friends and to actually keep them but then this woman was a living proof of that. He shook his head mentally. Nah, it was not his business anyway.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it freezing," Botan answered as she took a seat in front of the table and began leafing through her pictures. "It merely captures anything you want. Good for preserving memories, you know."

"Ah, sou ka," Hame replied as though enlightened. He lightly brought the pictures down on the table, careful not damage it anyway. His very literal youkai intelligence about Ningen technology actually made him extra careful so as not to damage "Botan's memories." A smile of utter happiness grazed his face. He would exactly be a part of Botan's memories! It would be an honor! Botan had been nothing but kind to him, always asking him if he was hungry and actually offering him Ningen food. He never knew that Ningen food tasted great! Much better than what they have here. It was softer, much tastier. He couldn't wait to find out what Botan would cook for dinner that coming night.

"Hame-san, do you think Hiei's going to be back soon?" she asked after a moment, oblivious to what was going on inside his head.

"I don't exactly know," Hame replied thoughtfully. "I'm not exactly sure if Hiei-sama went with Mukuro-sama to Yomi's territory for their quarterly gathering."

Botan's face fell. "Oh, I see," she muttered.

She knew about the Makai Triad's quarterly meetings. And she knew better than to ask Hiei for additional baby supplies when he gets back. Actually, to put it bluntly, it shouldn't be called quarterly meetings at all. It should be called quarterly squabbles. One could only imagine the chaos in there if you mix the three hotheads together in one room. The meeting would undoubtedly be stressful for everybody especially for Hiei since he was, after all, Mukuro's heir. Let's just say that it wouldn't be very pretty if she suddenly decides to badger Hiei to buy some diapers for Ichiro when he gets back.

_"But Ichiro's running out of diapers and I'm running out of Ningen food to cook,"_ she thought, looking at her baby helplessly. _"If only I could go out myself,"_ she added thinking furiously. But she knew it was terribly out of the question. Then her eyes settled on Hame's face. What if she asked him to buy something for her? Just this once? But then— she shook her head, deciding against it. Hame didn't have a single clue on what Ningenkai's like much less go shopping there. And besides, if she sent Hame, she would never hear the end of it from Hiei. He would be furious.

"Is something the matter, Ms Botan?" Hame asked suddenly. Whatever it was, he would be glad to help.

Botan blinked. "Uh, no," she said, shaking her head, giving him a light smile. Then she focused her attentions back to her pictures, humming while carefully gluing them and sticking them in her albums in an orderly fashion. She chose not to think of her dilemma as of the moment. She would deal with it when Hiei gets back.

After a moment, Hame spoke up. "Um, Ms. Botan?"

Botan looked up, quite surprised to see Hame still standing there. "Yes, Hame-san?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I was just wondering if the child needs to go out," he said timidly. "For some fresh air or—"

Botan pursed her lips to keep from giggling. "You want to take him out?" she asked delightedly.

The gentle demon scratched his head and smiled. "Well, if you like, I could—"

Botan shook his head. "Be my guest, Hame-san," she replied, gesturing for him to take Ichiro out. And with that, she stood up and dressed Ichiro with his little hat and gloves and his tiny jacket. Smiling, she lifted the baby from the bed and handed him to Hame who was more than willing to carry him. "This way, I could finish my album as well," she added as Hame and Ichiro waved goodbye, promising to go as far as to Mukuro's spirit barrier only.

All alone, Botan smiled wistfully. If there was one demon in Mukuro's realm that she trusted with her baby, it would be Hame. The kind demon had been spending most of his free time with her, helping her with Ichiro, making sure to relay everything that she needed to his master. She could also tell that the demon was quite fond of Ichiro since he would always volunteer to take Ichiro out for some sun every morning right after his training.

She decided to place herself on top of the bed and think.

Actually, the past two weeks was quite surprising for the ferry onna. Hiei hadn't given her a definite answer after their talk that night. He didn't exactly say yes or no but she found herself staying here quite comfortably for the past two weeks, without any sort of complaints and protests from him. As a matter of fact, the fire demon was careful enough not to be left alone with her. He would be gone when she wakes up and would stay out all day, doing some errands and God-know-what all through out the day. Then he would return only when she was already fast asleep. She just came to a sudden conclusion that Hiei didn't use his bed at all. He would just prop himself against his window and close his eyes. Botan wasn't even sure if he was sleeping or just resting. Then she would wake up the next morning to find him gone again. It was a never ending cycle and honestly, she was getting sick of it. Admittedly, she was becoming lonely. Even with Hame's and Nobu's visits, still she felt alone. Hiei was the only demon she was familiar with. After all, they had worked together for the past couple of years, going out on missions and hanging out… Having just one decent conversation with him would certainly make a difference.

And speaking of Hiei, Botan was not really sure on what to make of that fire demon. She was led to believe that Hiei was aloof, cold-hearted and ruthless to boot. The truth was, Botan was scared of him. She was even afraid to go near him. Sometimes, she couldn't really understand how Yusuke and Kurama or even Kuwabara did it. Hiei's social graces drastically improved when he got to know the gang. Never did she imagine that she would be living quite peacefully with him under one roof.

Another surprising thing that she discovered about Hiei was-- it didn't occur to her that Hiei, too, was a— well, a good provider.

Just looking at the baby things and clothes and Ningen food plus the yukata she was wearing— she smiled, while shaking her head, her hands automatically smoothing out her cotton yukata. She had on a bright yellow yukata that was doing wonders against her light blue mane. It was a nice contrast against her hair and eyes. Botan didn't have any idea when and why Hiei also thought of buying her clothes but she sure was touched when Hiei got her yukatas.

Actually, she preferred comfortable Ningen clothes but who was she to complain? It was good enough that Hiei bought loose cotton yukatas instead of kimonos. And besides, he was not really familiar with Ningen clothes, right? She'd rather wear these than mismatched and clashing outfits. He actually bought her five; pink (much to her delight), yellow; white, dark blue, and of course, black. At first, the black yukata with white snowflake prints at the bottom raised her eyebrows but it got her thinking. Probably, the Koorime couldn't resist buying black. It was, after all, his favorite color.

But with all that, deep inside, she knew that Hiei was only doing this because he was merely keeping his part of the bargain. After all, the fire demon had this complex honor code that he followed faithfully, right? He actually refused her when she, one time, handed him some of the Ningen money she had managed to grab to buy some milk for Ichiro. She just woke up one afternoon after her nap, all the milk her son needed laid on the table and the money still on the shelf, untouched. Somehow, the action was disturbing. The thought of owing Hiei something was a little scary. You never know what that demented demon brain of his would ask in return. And her debts were piling up fast. She mentally scolded herself for being actually giddy at the thought of Hiei helping her.

She sighed and looked at the window. She decided to rid herself with those thoughts. Lately, she had been thinking a lot about him. Well, one couldn't blame her though. The fire demon was becoming an enigma to her. He would be cold most of the time but one couldn't exactly explain the time when she caught him staring at Ichiro first, as if making sure that he was all right, before leaving the room. He would be a good provider, giving her all the she and her baby needed but would always stubbornly refuse to eat the food that she painstakingly prepared for him.

She shook her head and stood up, forgetting her pictures for a moment. Hame and Ichiro would be back any moment. _"And they would be expecting dinner,"_ her mind added as she stepped out of the chamber to make her way towards the mess hall while greeting several demons she met on the way. The demons, if not friendly, took to her with utmost courtesy and respect, which made her a little uneasy. She wondered if this was Mukuro-sama's or Hiei's doing but little did Botan know that the demons in Mukuro's realm automatically assumed that she was their General's woman. Of course, whether it was the truth or not, nobody in their right mind dared ask her what the real score was. Everybody knew that her "mate" wasn't exactly the tolerating type.

Reaching the mess hall, Botan found herself frowning upon noting the mess and junk that greeted her. As usual, the sink was cluttered with dirty pots and pans. The huge table was cluttered with piles of dirty dishes and there were servant demons loitering around, giving her no particular attention. It seemed to her that they were used to seeing her there. Her presence was actually mundane for them now. Scratching her head, she automatically went to her own cupboard in her own little space to get her ingredients. She shooed the overwhelming urge to clean the mess hall away as she busied herself with her cooking.

"I see that Mukuro's not exactly the homey type," she muttered, making sure to make some extra for Hame and Hiei, should the stubborn Koorime decide to join them. If not, then she could always have Nobu eat it, anyway. The demons seemed to love her cooking. She smiled as she washed two pans. It was all thanks to Momoko-san.

After the task, she smiled and congratulated herself, looking at the scrumptious dinner she had prepared. Thanking the female demon servant who helped her, she placed everything on her enormous tray and showed herself out of the hall with the intention of getting to her room as quickly as possible.

* * *

It was already near to midnight when Hiei finally got the time to go to his chambers to rest. He could've gotten back sooner if not for the harrowing shopping experience he had with Kurama. He didn't quite expect Kurama to be that fussy! The damn Kitsune was actually comparing prices and such in the Ningen store that it nearly drove his thinning patience to the brink. Personally, Hiei didn't really get the point of comparing their prices. Why can't the stupid fox just place everything in the damn cart? But when they got the total price of everything, well, Hiei had finally understood how important it was.

Slightly wincing with pain, he trudged on towards his private quarters. After the strenuous meeting he had with Hame, which practically took all night (he was, after all, in charge of the realm in Mukuro's absence), he was already feeling dead tired. His wound was already getting to him and he found himself grumbling as he shoved the door open to his room, intent on using the bandages he had bought earlier. He was about to bang the door shut when he suddenly saw Botan, lying on the bed, her baby a little away beside her, already fast asleep. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he forced himself to close the door with a small click, afraid of waking the child up and having it wailing all through out the night.

He silently padded his way inside the room and looked at Botan first. Sure that the onna was fast asleep, he allowed himself to limp a little and purposely made for the bed. Due to a developed habit, he peered at the child first. Noting the gentle rising and falling of its chest, Hiei gave a satisfied grunt while turning away. He was half-hoping that the child would rouse from sleep though he didn't know why. It was actually funny. Hiei couldn't really leave the castle without giving the child a peek first. Admittedly, that was also the first thing that he does whenever he gets back. Of course, he was careful not to let the baka onna see or he would never have a moment's peace.

He then walked towards the table and was pleased to see all the shopping bags already there just as he had instructed. Gingerly, he fished out the bandages, cotton and the anti-septic that Kurama had bullied him to buy (Was it me or did Kurama know that I really needed it? Hiei asked himself wonderingly) from one of the bags and quickly walked towards his window. Setting the things aside, he carefully took his cloak off then his shirt only to reveal a nasty gash on the right side of his torso.

He swore as the blood immediately gushed out of the wound. He had underestimated the demon. Although he was able to kill it, he was seriously wounded in the process. He didn't quite expect that the demon was strong.

_"It wasn't strong," _his ego suddenly said. _"You are just becoming rusty. When was the last time you trained, anyway?"_

Yeah, that was probably it, his insides reasoned out as he opened the bottle of anti-septic. With all happening around him, having Botan and her brat staying here and Mukuro's temporary departure, Hiei barely had the time to train. And with those realizations, he vowed to make time for his training as he poured the stinging liquid mercilessly on the cut.

He hissed with pain as the liquid touched the raw flesh.

And that was all it took.

Botan stirred. Unbeknownst to the demon, the woman was only half-asleep. Hearing the soft hiss of pain, she slowly opened her eyes only to seem, looking for the source. Then her lethargic eyes saw Hiei perched on his window, shirtless, injured and all bloody.

"Hiei?"

_"Shit,"_ Hiei thought upon hearing Botan's soft voice. _"Now the stupid woman would pester me about this!"_ With that thought, he summoned the nastiest glare he could muster and bestowed it upon the blue-haired woman. The last thing that needed right now was to have this annoying woman fussing over his injury.

Seeing the wound, her eyes widened. Ignoring the look he gave her, Botan immediately shrugged the covers aside and hopped out of bed, now fully awake. "Hiei, you're wounded," she cried softly while padding towards him. "What happened? Let me see." Her voice was filled with worry.

The demon rolled his eyes. "No, shit," he replied sarcastically. Then he gave Botan a look that says You-Touch-Me-And-You-Die. "Don't start with me, baka onna," he began in a warning tone. "Leave me alone. I can do this by myself."

Botan shook her head stubbornly. "But you're doing it all wrong," she protested. "Look at the wound, it's still bleeding uncontrollably!" she cried softly, her eyes landing on the torn skin. She took a deep breath as her eyes traveled down. "And look!" she said pointing at the blood staining the floor. "You're leaving a mess everywhere!"

"Hn!"

Botan took a deep, patient breath as she stretched out her hand. "Hiei, give me those. You're doing it all wrong! And look at the gash! It's too deep and—" She stopped as Hiei looked at her. Then much to her surprise, the Koorime let out a humorless laugh. She frowned. "And what is so amusing?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You," the fire demon replied simply.

Her frown deepened as she shook her head. "I don't really understand that demented brain of yours, Hiei, and frankly I won't waste my time figuring it out. And I can't believe you still had the grace to laugh. Well, I hardly find this amusing and just by looking—"

Hiei chuckled sarcastically. And that raised Botan's ire even more. She made a step towards the fire demon, her eyes alight with annoyance. Was he laughing at her?

"You really don't know how to shut your trap even if your life depended on it, do you, you baka onna?" he rasped while he tried his best not to wince with pain.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked haughtily.

Hiei smirked at her. "You can't keep your mouth shut for 5 measly seconds," he said. The tone of his voice was even, as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary. "And I'm willing to bet my life on it," he added surely.

"Are you telling me that I'm a nagger?" she asked shrilly. She couldn't believe it! The stupid fire demon still found the energy to insult her after she solicitously offered him her help! With that, she gritted her teeth and waited for him to say something.

"Hn, you're the one who said it."

Arg! Botan rolled her eyes. Stubborn and stupid Hiei! To hell with him! She was not a nagger! She was just concerned! Since when did being concerned become nagging?

"Fine! Be that way!" She took a step backwards. "Do it yourself! I don't care! Just don't go blaming me if that wound gets worse or infected."

Hiei looked at her with a bored expression on his face. "Five seconds." Was all he said as he raised his right palm up for effect. He smirked at her knowingly.

_"Was that a dare?"_ Botan found herself asking. Upon noting the knowing look on Hiei's face, she superciliously turned her head away from him and made for her bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down, determined to win the silent dare the Koorime had laid before her. She pursed her lips and looked at him darkly. There was no way in this world that she would give Hiei the satisfaction of winning.

Silence…

Seeing that, Hiei turned his attentions back to his wounds. Taking a hold of the anti-septic, he once again, poured the clear liquid on the cut. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. Truth be told, it was very painful even for a strong youkai like him.

Botan swallowed hard as more blood poured out. She bit her lower lip to keep from saying something but when Hiei proceeded to wipe the wound with his used cloak, her jaw dropped. Before she could stop it, the words were already flowing out of her mouth.

"Hiei, that is unsanita—"

Hearing her voice, the fire demon immediately turned to her sharply, silencing her. Noting the look, Botan stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. She took her eyes away from him and decided to just busy herself with something else like staring at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Her pink eyes bored through the poor clock as she tried her best to keep herself from looking at him.

Silence…

Hiei shook his head and continued tending his wound. He wiped the gash none too gently with his cloak and before he could hold it back, a hiss of pain escaped his lips. Hearing that, Botan turned to him, wincing.

"Come on, just let me—"

Hiei smirked at her and raised one finger as a warning sign. "Five seconds, onna," he said softly.

The woman's small mouth closed then it opened then it closed again. Then deciding against it, she looked away and pouted. She laid her hands on her lap, her fingers intertwined as if she was trying her best to hold the urge to snatch and tend him herself.

Hiei then grunted with satisfaction upon hearing nothing more from her.

Silence…

Only the ticking sound of the clock could be heard…

Sure that Botan would not utter another word, he then proceeded to clean the wound in blissful silence.

Tick!

Botan furiously tried to think of other things other than Hiei's wounds as she propped her chin against her hand.

Tick!

Tick!

When his "dirty" hands accidentally poked a sensitive part of the torn flesh, another grunt of pain went out of his lips.

And Botan decided that it was enough. Losing, winning-- it didn't matter anymore. Let him win and gloat about it! Standing up, she furiously made her way towards the stubborn fire demon, determined to get the job done herself.

"You see!" she cried out in a hushed tone. "You're doing it wrong! You're not supposed to immediately pour medicine on it, Hiei. You have to stop the bleeding first! And you don't use that cloak! That's dirty! You have to use a clean cloth! And your hands! For crying out loud, Hiei, at your age—" And she continuously rambled on while snatching the things away from his hands.

Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Arg! You baka onna! You see, I was right!" he grunted as Botan stood before him, rattling on. "Will you, just for once, shut up?" Apparently he was too annoyed to even gloat about winning the bet.

"No, you shut up and let me work in peace, okay?" she said as she proceeded to take a bunch of clean linen from one of her drawers. Completely powerless to stop her now, Hiei finally submitted and could do nothing but glare at her.

Ignoring the look he gave her, Botan, ever so gently, wiped the skin till even the sides of the wound were already clean. Taking a seat beside him, she took another cloth and placed it on top of the wound to suppress the bleeding. She continuously repeated the process in attempt to stop the blood from pouring out.

"So, you didn't go with Mukuro-sama?" she asked after a moment as she gently pressed another cloth on the wound.

He shook his head as he fought to keep a straight face. "Nobu went with her," he replied shortly.

"Sou ka," she replied softly as she replaced the already soaked cloth with another one. She did it twice before the bleeding actually stopped. Heaving a relieved sigh, she took the bandages from him. Then after a moment, she sighed. "I'm sorry for treating your wound this way, Hiei. I could've treated it much better with spirit energy but you do understand that it is out of the question, right?" she added as she unrolled the bandages.

He looked at her. "Hn," he finally replied, looking away.

"I need you to sit straighter, kudasai," she said while leaning on him. Hiei complied and Botan proceeded to wrap the bandages around his injured side.

Hiei found himself shutting up, his mind busy thinking about how almost painless it was when Botan tended it. He then found his eyes unwillingly settling itself on her face which was dangerously close to his. His eyes narrowed as he studied the onna's face.

Botan still had those unusual pink, smiling eyes that would turn to lavender and purple depending on her mood. She still had the same silliness and cheerfulness of her features as he noted the shape of her lips, which was always quirked up with a ready grin. She still had the same blue hair, the same small nose, the same stupid, irritating laugh, the same unstoppable mouth but with all those, there was something different. He mentally shook his head as he stared at the onna more closely, looking for it.

And there he saw it.

Shadowed by her ready smile was a woman who had known many hardships.

She was not the same Botan he used to know. She was not the same Botan who knew nothing but to laugh, act silly and stupid. She was not the same carefree and idiotic girl he had met. Unconsciously, she had matured before his eyes. Sitting before him, tending him with care, was a woman. She was not a girl anymore. She had turned into a woman who had a taste of how hard life could be. It was clear to him that Botan struggled when she ran away from Rei Kai. He may not know how but it was obvious to him that the onna already felt the lowest moment of her after life. But much to his surprise, the woman he had deemed as weak and helpless before actually managed to fight through it independently. It never occurred to him that Botan was indeed-- a survivor.

And that thought amazed him.

But then, his male eyes didn't stop there.

Along with those assumptions came the physical changes in the onna. She was looking so soft and gentle, her eyes having those lovely purple sheen on them. Her blue hair which was usually up in a ponytail was free of their elastic prison. It cascaded down to her unusually err… he swallowed hard in spite of himself… generous breast and she was emanating the sweetest scent as far as his youkai nose could tell. His eyes going down, he noted that the onna matured physically too. Other than her chest, he also noted the slim waist, the pleasantly rounded hips and even with the fabric of her sleepwear covering them, he could tell that she had these long, slim legs just by looking at her slender hands and wrist.

Seeing those, a new feeling of respect and subtle attraction for the onna surged up within him. It was disturbing and confusing at the same time but—

"Yosh!" Botan said as she tied the last knot securely in place. He grunted as her over genki voice interrupted his thoughts. She looked at Hiei and smiled. "You're all done now." She stood up and meticulously put the things away, cleaning the mess.

"Hn!" He looked away wordlessly. Because of the new found feeling for the onna, Hiei found himself having a difficult time looking at her. He remained his eyes on his window as he carefully bended his right knee and perched his right arm on it. He rested his bare back against the rough surface of the stone wall, heaving a small sigh.

Botan shook her head as she saw Hiei lost again in his small world. She bit her lip thoughtfully. This was her chance to talk to him. Besides, she was not feeling so sleepy anymore. Having him for company, surely, would not be so bad, right? And so, fixing a smile on her face, she bounded up to the fire demon's relaxed form.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked walking towards him.

Hiei turned to her slowly in a half-lidded gaze. "Hn." Then without so much another word, he turned his attentions back to his window again.

Botan frowned at this. What was so special about that window anyway? Crossing her arms over her chest, she tilted her head. "Why do you keep on looking at that window anyway, Hiei?" she asked wonderingly. "Is there something special about it?"

The Koorime stared at her first. When Botan was sure that the he wouldn't say anything more, she laid her hands on her side and took a step backwards, intent on leaving the demon alone, giving up. So much for trying, she thought sarcastically. Hiei would never change. She was about to turn around and accept defeat when Hiei's deep voice resonated inside the chamber.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he drawled out.

At that, the onna smiled with genuine pleasure as her curiosity got the better of her. She made her way closer to him and looked out as well. After a moment, Botan sighed. "It's—" she paused, her eyes widening. "It's beautiful." She shook her head with wonder. Nothing had prepared her for this.

Seeing the look of appreciation etched on the woman's face, Hiei moved his legs closer to him, giving her room to sit on as an invitation. She plopped herself down beside him and smoothed her sleeping yukata first, giggling softly. Hiei momentarily closed his eyes before turning his attentions back to the view outside.

Hiei's window gave a majestic view of the enormous lake just a little outside of Mukuro's realm. Her eyes danced upon seeing the dark water glittering against the bright Makai moon, illuminating it, making the small waves seem like little diamonds floating mindlessly. Botan's eyes darted up only to see the moon shining brighter than ever in the starless sky. She frowned. She never expected that the moon appeared bigger and brighter here in the Demon World. Then she smiled softly, casting her eyes down. Who would've thought that Hiei enjoyed peaceful moments like this? She had always thought that he liked killing and training and taking over the world but this was a bit different. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes only to find him staring at the view as well, his face soft and almost gentle. Seeing that, Botan wondered what the fire demon was thinking about.

And they sat there in comfortable silence. Unconsciously, Hiei was already showing Botan the different side of his personality. Ignoring her presence, he let out a deep breath as he carelessly lifted his right hand and raked it against his black hair. The sudden movement made Botan jump, slightly surprised. She whipped her head to the side and looked at the male sitting beside her.

_"I never knew Hiei is attractive,"_ her insides immediately said when her eyes landed once again on his face. She had to admit, she liked Hiei this way better. The almost sad and quiet look on his face brought out the crimson hue of his eyes even more. Before, when one said the word 'attractive,' Kurama would always pop in her head but— as if having a mind of their own, her eyes trailed down only to settle themselves on the demon's chest. She took a deep breath, her eyes stubbornly resisting her brain's command to turn away.

_"Wow,"_ she whispered to herself upon seeing his smooth, white skin. At that time, much to her pleasure, Hiei closed his eyes to rest. Noting that, she resumed her observation more freely.

For a demon male, Hiei sure had an almost porcelain skin. It looked soft and smooth to the touch. She swallowed hard as her eyes traversed from his lean chest to his abdomen then to his arms… she wondered how those strong arms would feel around her. In her opinion, he had the nicest built even with his small stature. He was neither brawny nor thin. He was actually lean and slim with all the muscles and the fat in the right places. She bit her lip as a sudden physical attraction for the Koorime hit her. She had seen Hiei without the shirt on, in fact, so many times but now, right this very moment, he was— it was different… He was looking different in her eyes. It was a good kind of different and frankly she didn't know why and what it was. It was a good thing that he kept his eyes closed or he would surely—

"What?"

Botan blinked and was horrified to see his ruby red eyes already open and staring at her sharply. Completely embarrassed, she blushed and hurriedly turned her attentions at the view outside. Oh God, he had seen her! She didn't want to die!

"N—nothing," she stammered. "I was just," she paused and cleared her throat. "I was just checking to see if— the bandages are still intact." She scrunched her eyes closed. Ooh, that was so lame, she lamented to herself.

Hiei raised one eyebrow. _"Right, bandages"_ his ego sarcastically said. But he merely grunted as he reached for his shirt, quickly putting it on.

He didn't know why but all of a sudden, having her seeing him shirtless affected him so much, made him uneasy and a little embarrassed. She had actually seen him in the worst state before, with or without the shirt on, but now he couldn't really exactly point out why he was feeling so uneasy. And if he was not mistaken, the onna was surely "checking him out" earlier. Even with his eyes closed, he could still feel her eyes on him. Unwillingly, it made him wonder. What does she think? Did she find him unsightly? Did she find the nasty gash appalling? But then— He smirked, remembering the pink tints grazing the onna's cheeks a while ago. It was just a pity that he spoke too soon before he could probe her mind of her thoughts. Admittedly, he was curious.

Feeling uncomfortable, the disconcerting and confusing feelings already creeping him out, Hiei stood up abruptly. He reached for his soiled cloak and his trusty Katana. He needed to get out of here. He needed to be away from her. She was doing things to him without her being aware of it and he didn't like it one bit. The past two weeks had been nothing but crazy and—

"Where are you going?" Botan suddenly asked as he latched his Katana on his waist securely.

"Out," he replied as he slipped on his cloak.

"At this time of night?" she asked, standing up as well. She shook her head. "Hiei, you're wounded and—"

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't eaten yet," Hiei replied shortly as he made for the door. "I need to go out and hunt."

"But I— I made dinner. I made something for you as well. You can have that in the mean time," she called out to his retreating form. When Hiei paid her no heed, she sighed tiredly and walked towards him. "Please Hiei," she began upon reaching him. "You're wounded and I doubt, in your state, right now, you'll get something good and—"

"Leave me alone, onna," he said but his voice was soft but final.

With that, Botan frowned and stepped back. "Fine, I give up! Go out then," she said clearly displeased. "See if you can get something there and— No, I take that back. I hope you don't get anything. You're very stubborn and reckless and I hope that--" And she rambled things again, all not too friendly to his ears.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Hiei shook his head and rolled his eyes. The stupid onna couldn't really keep her mouth shut for long. He shrugged and opened the door. He was about to take a step out when his eyes unwillingly landed on the sleeping infant. After giving the baby a quick glance, he stepped out and closed the door with a soft click.

Infuriated of having been ignored, Botan padded her way towards her bed and lay down. Grumbling about stupid and stubborn fire demons who wanted to hunt at the middle of the night, she pulled the covers to her chin and closed her eyes tightly. Good riddance to him then, she thought, as she fought hard for sleep. Thankfully, in just a minute, the deal about Hiei was already forgotten as Botan suddenly found herself relaxing as deep, peaceful slumber took over her.

The next morning, she woke up alone. But much to her surprise and delight, she found the tray nowhere in sight and all the plates clean and spotless on top of the table. She giggled while standing up to clean the mess he had left behind. She shook her head as she picked the plates up. Hiei really needed to work on his manners, she thought.

And the food?

Well, the food was all gone.

**To be continued…**

Was it boring? Dragging? Heh, sorry ::scratches head:: I must admit, the chapters are getting longer and longer as I go…

Yusuke: No, you just love to talk a lot.

Reiko: Whatever… Anyway, time to thank the beautiful people!

**timeless**** –** Thank you for finding the time to read the story. Wow, thanks for the nice compliment about Hiei… to tell you honestly, I'm having a hard time keeping him in character. But I'll try my best!

**H/B Fan –** Thank you very much! I think that's the reason why they keep on getting longer. I'm paying too much attention to details. I don't know, I think it's a good idea to also write something about what they are feeling and thinking in detail. But again, thanks!

**fath8252 –** Heh, who doesn't love the so-called 'romantic tension?' In this chapter, I'm opting for the 'physical tension.' I don't know, I just believe that the romance and emotions always come after the physical err… impulse between a man and a woman. Thank you so much and I hope you liked this one too. ::hugs tightly:: I like getting hugs too!

Botan: I'm—I'm not liking this one bit… ::blushes::

Reiko: Really, Botan dear?

Botan: Rea—really… I just—

Reiko: Look! ::points behind Botan:: There's Hiei!

Botan: ::whips around:: Where? Where?

Reiko: LOL! Made you look!

Botan: Arg!

**Distant Voice –** I'm just glad that you don't mind the long chapters. And about the Shikigamis, why don't you try looking them up in the net. I got them from the anime Yami No Matsui. You will see how gorgeous those guys are from that anime!

Kurama: Actually Shizuka, I also couldn't help but ask that. Do I look like I always have the answer to everything?

All: ::nods:: Yup! Yes!

Kurama: ::sighs:: Sometimes I hate being me!

About Yusuke, well, this chapter is a sort of prologue on what would happen with him and Keiko. Kurama's getting a little suspicious about everything. As for Keiko finding out, well lets just say that there is a bigger possibility that she will… Hehehehe…

Kurama: ::turns to Yusuke:: I sympathize for you man. ::pats Yusuke on the back::

Yusuke:: ::turns pale:: Gulp!

Hiei: You're a dead man walking, Tantei, my condolences.

**Ele**** Goddess of Elements –** I'm so sorry about that and thank you very much for pointing that out. And yes, I'm aware that it was actually Ruri who threw him off the cliff but when I was writing that chapter, I was always using Hiei's point of view about the matter. Anyway, I apologize if that chapter may have caused some questions, misunderstandings and misconceptions about everything. Thanks again! ::hugs::

**Nishigirl**** –** Yah, I believe that's what mother's do, ne? And I do believe that Botan deserves some happiness so I'll try my best to give her that… Thank you!

Reiko: Oh, actually, it was Hiei's job to do that, right? ::nudges Hiei::

Hiei: ::blush:: Shut up, baka onna!

**Vashlover9 –** Thank you and I'll just do that then! If it'll make you happy… Hehehehe… I do hope you don't mind if I temporarily stopped writing the past week. I could've finished this a week before but I had a very high fever running… ::sigh:: Never thought that at my age, I could still get horribly sick!

**Suki-Saki-14 –** The 'removing the shirt' thing was just on impulse. Why not make Botan a little daring, right? And yes, I think that Botan would make a wonderful mommy. I just hope that my writing skill would do that too. Thank you so much!

Hiei: I thought I said that you're dead if the next chapter's not decent?

Reiko: For goodness sake Hiei don't be a hypocrite! Tell me you didn't like that!

Hiei: I didn't!

Botan: ::comes up from behind him:: So what's that supposed to mean?

Reiko: You couldn't take your eyes off her, moron.

Hiei: I— I just— well gulp

Botan: Hiei, you creep! So you think I'm ugly? Well, have you looked at the mirror lately?

Hiei: ::turns to Reiko:: You're dead, onna!

Reiko: ::scoffs:: Haven't I heard that before!

**Suntiger**** –** Yup! I think being a mother changes a lot of things, don't you think? Thank you so much! ::glomps::

**t –** I am too! To tell you honestly, I still don't know how to incorporate everything yet! I have ideas on my head but I just don't know how to piece them altogether! But hey! Thanks so much!

**sailor-z-360**** –** I am so sorry for not mentioning you in the previous chapter. Gomen, gomen! I just posted Chapter 3 and was re-reading it when, to my horror, I didn't see your name there!!! I can't believe I forgot! But anyway, thank you for reviewing! I'll make sure to make the review part of my chapters when I'm awake this time!

**Mystery Chick –** Hey thanks! I just hope that you will love this too!

**Crystal Koneko –** Hai! Here it is! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kitty2satan –** Instead of reposting that, I've just added Kurama's scene here while making some revisions. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Dyinglight**** –** Wow, thanks! Well, I hope that this 21-page chapter will not bore you out! I tried my best shortening it but it seems I can't. I've crammed three scenes in this chapter and having them butchered wouldn't really seem good. It would be awkward to the story so I finally made up my mind to have everything here ::sigh:: Thanks again!

**KayHiei**** –** Thank you! ::huggles:: Actually, having him fed the baby was risk for me since I'm trying my best not to make him too OOC but hearing these from you makes the effort worthwhile. Thank you for the nice words, KayHiei! ::hugs::

**Kurama-Haku –** Thank you, Kurama-Haku! And about the Kurama scene, I've decided to just have it added here. Of course I made some minor revisions to fit in the chapter storyline.

**Tuatha**** –** Again, I apologize if I seem to be slacking off with the e-mail! Actually, these past couple of weeks, I've been slacking off! Ugh! I hate getting sick! It hinders me to do the normal things that I'm used to doing! But hey, thanks for the review and for the gelaties!

Kurama: This is the first time I've had those! ::turns to Tuatha:: Thank you, Tuatha! They were so good! Here's a rose!

Yusuke: Yeah! Right on! ::glomps then turns to Hiei with an evil glint in his eyes:: Hey Hiei, are you still going to eat that?

Hiei: ::looks around with shifty eyes while hugging the container to his chest::

Reiko: What are you doing, Hiei?

Hiei: This is mine! All mine!

Kurama: ::scratches head:: Well, as you can see all of us had our fair share. ::turns to Yusuke who was on the verge of snatching Hiei's container:: Except, of course, for Yusuke here who ate Kuwabara-kun's.

Yusuke: ::shrugs:: Well, he isn't here anyway so I don't see the big deal. ::turns to Hiei again:: Now Hiei about that gelaties… they're not sweet snow anyway so why don't you—

Hiei: You come near me and my sweet snow, Tantei, and I'll kill you!

Reiko: Look, why don't you just eat the damn gelaties already! They're gonna melt! ::scratches head:: Do they even melt?

Kurama: I'm going away. Just call me if everybody's sane again.

Well, anyway… yah, Kurikara RyuOh's not a nice kid! Hey, have you seen Hisoka? He's soooooo cute!!! He's my favorite, by the way! I'll get to your e-mail after I'm done with this. And about Mukuro… heh, I was a bit unsure about her characterization but I couldn't think of any possible way on how I could show her concern for Hiei without having it looking romantic or something so I opted out for subtle humor… but thank you so much after your kind words, now I'm feeling better. ::huggles::

**Hiei's Ice Maiden –** And here it is! I hope you liked it! Arigato!

Well, that's about it! Any complaints, suggestions, just tell me, awright? Thanks everybody! Ja ne!


End file.
